Grease is the Word
by StunningSpellRocks2345
Summary: It's senior year and we all know how putting on a musical turned out last year.  Mr. Schue decided maybe it wasn't a bad idea to use it for fund raiser and to get a bit closer to Emma. PucKurt, Finchel, Samedes, Wemma, Britana, Tike
1. Grease!

So this is Puckurt and stuff… so we're going to play pretend… Matt's back le gasp… and Lauren left… and umm well I love me some Klaine, but let's pretend they broke up cordially over break and decided they just weren't working as boyfriends… Because I love Klaine and Blaine and I… but it's cannon like Baby it's Cold Outside heart it so much… but I'm also a hugeeeeee puckurt fan for fanon…

Yea done rambling…

**Title: **Grease is the Word

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Glee…Or Grease...

**Warnings: **Slash

**Pairings: **PucKurt, Finchel, Samedes, Wemma, Britana

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** It's senior year and we all know how putting on a musical turned out last year. Mr. Schue decided maybe it wasn't a bad idea to use it for fund raiser and to get a bit closer to Emma.

Will walked into the first meeting of glee since last year. "Well first I'd like to welcome everyone back. Matt welcome back to Ohio. Lauren has left us, she moved to California." He looked at his kids. "On to bigger matters, we need funding." He said frankly. "Sue managed to black mail someone up in administration to take back half of our budget. So I came up with an idea." He said looking at his students. He turned to his trusty white board. "Our performance of Rocky Horror went so well, I thought we'd try another musical." He wrote in big letters GREASE. "What do you think?" Kurt's hand immediately shot into the air. "Kurt?"

"You honestly mean to tell me we will be performing the iconic 1978 musical movie starring John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John. Mr. Schue I think I have died and gone to heaven." He exchanged ecstatic smiles with Mercedes.

"Mr. Schue." Rachel said standing up. "I must concur with Kurt. This is absolutely fantastic. I will obviously be playing Sandy and Finn will be Danny. The others can fight over whatever roles they wish. Finn we must start rehearsing immediately."

"Wait just a minute. Who died and made you queen of the world? Why do you automatically get to play Sandy?" Kurt asked affronted.

"Well other then the fact I am the most talented and destined for Broadway, her voice is most suited for my range." She said in a huff.

"Actually, her part is in my range." Kurt said stiffly in a huff.

"Don't talk so big Kurt. May I remind you of our diva off?" She said smirking, walking towards Kurt who had also stood up.

"Yes you may actually." He said smiling, much to the majorities surprise. "I don't know if I ever mentioned that I threw the diva off…" He said trailing off at the stunned gasps. "You see my father had gotten a rather… rude phone call relating my sexuality. I could handle them, but I didn't want my dad to and I figured singing a girl song in front of thousands would only make it worse."

"Oh yea?" Rachel said defensively, their old rivalry returning ten fold. "Prove it."

"I think I'll try defying in gravity and you won't bring me down." He sang it crystal clear. "I've come to realize that people's opinions don't matter as long as I don't let them matter. Besides, I've always wanted to see what I'd look like blond."

"It's very good you've become more confident in yourself Kurt, but I've made sure the casting wasn't left up to me. You all will perform in front of a panel of three judges. Ms. Emma Pillsbury." She walked in with a light lemon jacket and pale green skirt. "Coach Shannon Beiste." She walked in and smiled at the kids. "And last but certainly not least-"

"Me." Sue said walking in. "I black mailed muskrat hair over there into letting me participate. No applause necessary. I'm here to make this a successful production. As you know I shot a video with Olivia Newton-John. It is my civic duty to make sure this production does not completely besmirch her and there for me. I can't have my reputation ruined." She failed to mention her distain for Olivia Newton-John casting the glee club last and had every intention of inviting her to the performance to rub in her face how amazing the glee kids are, but that could be taken as somewhat benevolent and Sue Sylvester does not do benevolent, she prefers violent.

"So Rachel, Kurt they will be in charge of casting." Will said.

"I am absolutely appalled by this blatant disregard for my talent. I will now storm out dramatically." Rachel said stalking out of the room.

"Well there's a surprise." Kurt said watching her stalk out. Sure they have been getting a long better lately but that doesn't mean a thing. "Is that all that's going on today Mr. Schue? Because I have an audition to prepare for."

"Yes that's all. You guys can go. Auditions are next class so be ready guys."

"I guess I should go check on Rachel?" Finn asked the rest of the club.

"Do you want to be tarred to shreds and have her talk you ear off? She'll probably make you practice too." Puck said patting him on the back. "You know I promised to care for my fellow Jews, so you should probably talk to her. But you're my friend and I wouldn't wish her currently on anyone."

"Yea, but she's my girlfriend so I should probably go." He walked carefully out of the classroom. A chorus of good lucks followed him out of the room.

"I better go too. Video games at my place." He said looking at the other glee guys. "You guys game?"

"Can't Tina and I have an Asian date planned. We're going to learn how to do a traditional Asian dance." Mike said smiling at her. She smiled back, sure sometimes she wished they did more non-Asian stuff, but she just loved hanging out with Mike. They walked out of the room holding hands.

"Mercedes and I need to watch my siblings." Sam turned to her. They came clean about their relationship over the summer. "Thanks for helping babe."

She turned to Kurt and they exchanged smiles. She mouthed 'Isn't he awesome?' and said to Sam "I love Stacie and Stevie." Sam brushed a piece of hair off her face. Kurt thought that they were remarkably adorable.

"Wait." Brittany said. "I thought we were going to Greece?"

Kurt looked at her. "Brit it's a musical. Maybe you and Santana can go home and watch it." He said looking at the Latina.

"Yea, we'll rent it from blockbuster." She said not wanting to admit she had it in her movie collection. She linked pinkys with Brittany and strutted out of the room.

Puck looked at the rest of the guys. "So video games? We're all single." Artie and Matt nodded. "Hey Hummel, wanna come with?"

Kurt couldn't believe he was invited. He guess it kind of made sense considering the obscene amount of time Puck spent at his house over the summer to hang with Finn. "Fine, but you all aren't allowed to complain when I completely destroy you."

He went to go push Artie. "Kurt, I somehow doubt that." Artie said. "I am really good at games."

"Well Blaine and I separated in July and Cedes was being adorable with Sam. I had a lot of free time, so I joined Finn and Puck for they're gaming. It was awful. Their table manners combined with an insane amount of chips was atrocious. It was majorly cringe worthy."

Puck cut it. "Well he was eating like carrots and celery in like ranch. Finn and I would die from eating that kind of stuff. And he happened to get remarkably good at Call of Duty."

Artie smiled. "Well we'll just have to see about that."

So what did you guys think? We're the characters in character? This is just the introduction chapter. I tried to introduce everyone. Next chapter Auditions and Casting.


	2. Audtions

Chapter 2

**Title: **Grease is the Word

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Glee…

**Warnings: **Slash

**Pairings: **PucKurt, Finchel, Samedes, Wemma, Britana, Tike

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** It's senior year and we all know how putting on a musical turned out last year. Mr. Schue decided maybe it wasn't a bad idea to use it for fund raiser and to get a bit closer to Emma.

Special thanks to meglovesklaine and ColferFan1217 my first two reviewers.

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

Will's planning on putting on Grease to raise funds because the Cheerios got they budget reinstated. So Sue's happy, but Will's not. Sue's also a casting judge along with Emma and Shannon. Rachel and Kurt both want to be Sandy. I wouldn't want to get involved in that Diva off.

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

Kurt got home from Puck's at 11. "Hey dad." Kurt said giving him a hug.

"Hey how was hanging out with the guys? And school?"

"Well Artie and I pretty much alternated who won. Puck won once and stopped playing because he knew it would never happen again. We're also putting on Grease in glee. I'm trying out for Sandy."

"That's great Kurt. I hope you win."

"Thanks dad me too."

* * *

><p>The glee kids were sitting in the auditorium. Sue, Shannon, and Emma were sitting in the middle. "Alright guys. We will go to the choir room and watch the auditions on tv. This way people can practice."<p>

"I would like to offer my services to break the tension." Rachel said. "I will go first and take that pressure on me."

"Sit down Man Hands." Sue said. "We're going alphabetically. Sandbags get up there."

"But Ms. Sylvester, Rachel comes before Santana and Berry before Lopez." Rachel tried to protest.

"In the Sue Sylvester alphabet 'S' is the first letter." She barked back. "Now sit down before I make you a stage hand." Rachel gasped in horror.

"Sue I think you being a tad-" Emma tried to cut in.

"Shut it Elma. I'm running this show. Sandbags go."

"Alright guys. Let's go to the choir room." Will said.

"Hello I'm Santana Lopez and I'm auditioning the part of Rizzo."

"Ah yes the whore. Very fitting I must say." Sue said.

Santana gritted her teeth. "I will be singing There are Worse Things I Can Do. _There are worse things I could do, than go with a boy or two._" She grabbed the mike and stated strutting across the stage. "_Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy and no good I suppose it could be true, but there are worse things I could do._" She put on a pout and leaned against the side of the stage and slid down to the ground._ "I could flirt  
>with all the guys, smile at them and bat my eyes. Press against them when we dance, make them think they stand a-"<em>

"Alright Air Pockets. We've hear enough sent in Aretha."

Santana strutted off stage. She walked into the chorus room to hear Mercedes say "Lovely so she's calling us alphabetically by nickname." She looked at Santana. "Great job, Sue's a bitch. Especially because now you're dating Britt."

"Thanks." She said. "Who are you auditioning for?"

"Jan." Mercedes said smiling. "I love the brusha brusha commercial. It's actually my audition piece."

Kurt said "Rock it Cedes."

"Oh I plan on it white boy." She walks out on stage.

"Ah Aretha. You kept us waiting. We're on a tight schedule. Let's not have it happen again."

"Of course coach."

"Mercedes, who are you auditioning for?" Emma asked.

"I'm trying out for Jan. I will be singing that tooth paste jingle. _Brusha, Brusha, Brusha. Get the new Ipana With the brand new flavor. Its dandy for your teeth. Brusha, Brusha, Brusha New Ipana toothpaste. Brusha, Brusha, Brusha_" Here she mimed punching like Jan does in the movie. Everyone in the chorus room was laughing. _"Knock out Decay Germs Fast, Fast, Faster You're sure alright."_

Kurt said in the chorus room. "Only Cedes could ever make that song fashionable."

"Well done Aretha. The lyrics to that song makes me want to chop my ears off, but it was your decent voice that kept me from doing it. Send in Frankenteen."

Mercedes was hugged by Sam the minute she walked in. "I've never heard a better tooth paste jingle." He gave her a kiss on her check.

"Well Finn your up." She said smiling.

Rachel got up and fixed Finn's collar. "Now remember what we discussed. You're going to be singing the title number. Remember 'Grease is the word' got it?"

"Yes Rachel. You taught me the song so well I could sing it backwards, well maybe not backwards." He said trying to mouth the lyrics backwards. "But I could definitely sing it in my sleep."

"Okay. Good luck. Remember Danny not Kenickie."

**Right**. He thought to himself. **Wait who was I supposed to say**. He reached the stage. "Well Frankenteen who are you trying out for?" The lights were blinding him and he couldn't remember the name of anyone.

"Um…" He said. **Not Danny. Kenickie.** ** That's what Rachel said right?** "Uh… Kenickie?"

"Alright. And what song will you be singing Hudson?" Shannon asked.

"Grease. Uh you know the title song." He stumbled out. "I'll start singing now. _I solve my problems and I see the light. We gotta plug and think, we gotta feed it right. There ain't no danger we can go to far. We start believing now that we can be who we are. Grease is the word._" He stood awkwardly.

"Alright Frankenteen. Bring in Fuzzy Hair."

"Mr. Schue?" Finn asked confused.

"No I would come up with something much more degrading for his greasy brillo pad that he refers to as hair. I mean that new kid. The one who was here and then wasn't any more and now he's back."

"Matt?" He asked for clarification.

"Yes you overgrown moron. Now get." Finn practically ran from the room.

"She wants you Matt." Matt gulped and walked to his death also know as his audition.  
>The entire chorus room missed his audition because they were too busy watching Rachel and Finn. "Kenickie. Really Finn? Kenickie? That means your going to be Santana's boyfriend. Santana's! Not mine. Not only that but I will be stuck with an incompatible lead when I play Sandy. How could you do this to me? Did we not cover who you were to be playing? I must say however you did really kill the song and our hard work paid off, but really Finn how could you? Now who is going to play Danny. This is such a travesty."<p>

Matt walked back into the room. "Ms. Sylvester said Hawk Head, so Puck I think your up."

"That's right and the Puckster is totally going to own being a Greaser." He said strutting out of the room. "I want to be that cool guy who sings Grease Lighting."

Puck really knew who that was, but didn't want to say it. Grease was one of his sister's favorite movies.

* * *

><p>"Nina I want to watch the game." Puck said to his sister.<p>

"Yea well I want to watch Grease. I'll tell mom just how you get those A's in math. Sleeping with your teacher. Shame Shame Noah."

"Why are you so smart? Does it have to be Grease? We've seen it five times this week."

"It's Grease or High School Musical."

"Grease considering we've seen High School Musical seven times in this past week."

"That's what I thought." She said smirking. He just sighed.

* * *

><p>"So you want to be Danny and your singing Greased Lightning. Your memory will have to be better then that you over muscled buffoon to remember all your lines."<p>

"_We'll get some purple pitched tail lights and thirty inch fins, oh yeah, A palomina dashboard and duel-muffler twins, oh yeah With new boosters, plates and shocks I can get off my rocks You know that I ain't braggin', she's a real pussy wagon Greased Lightnin'" _He was dancing quite obscenely (in Emma's professional opinion. Hot in Kurts (he's allowed to have a healthy respect for Puck's body)) in a way that was necessary for the scene.

"Alright Bad Hair Day stop. Send in Lady Porcelain." Sue was smiling.

Puck walked in. "What'd you all think? Pretty badass yea?"

"Ugh you're going to be Danny. Well at least we harmonize well." Rachel said.

"Don't you go counting your eggs be for they hatch Rach. I'm up and I'm ready. Watch and learn sweet cheeks." He sashed out of the room.

"That's my boy." Mercedes said. "You're going down Rachel. That was his 'Bitch Please' face."

"I'm not scared and I am 100% confident in my talent." She huffs and sticks her nose in the air watching the television very carefully.

"Ah Sweet Lady Porcelain. Welcome. Who are you auditioning for?"

"Sandy and I will be singing Hopelessly Devoted to You." Kurt said.

"Ha I knew he was going to do that. That's why I'm singing Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee Reprise."

"Shut up Rachel." Was the resounding response of the rest of the club.

"_Guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know, there's just no gettin' over you."_ He grabbed the mike and wrapped his arms around himself._ "Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you, But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you._"

"That's enough Porcelain. Send in Lips."

Mercedes and Tina ran up and gave him a hug. "Thank you Ladies. Sam your up."

"Good luck honey." Mercedes said to Sam. Then to Kurt. "Dam boy you killed it."

"While I will concur that it was an alright audition. I quite frankly didn't find it competition." Rachel didn't want to admit that Kurt was actually really good. At least not until she went.

So please review if you guys want some more. So I like getting to know my readers and for them to know me so let me tell you all a little anecdote revolving Red Vines. I'm sure everyone's heard of A Very Potter Musical/Sequel my friend and I greatly enjoyed them. She went to another state for a club or something and brought me back a pack of Red Vines. I took them with me to Physics where I sat at a table with Chris Kris and Tim. So if you've never had one they sort of taste like Robitussin… I had like two and offered them to the guys. Tim took a bite and was like this is gross. Chris said it reminded him of a candy from childhood and kept eating. Kris said they were gross, but proceeded to keep eating them. I personally found them okay. So yea deff a story I should tell at parties right? But yea my red vine experience.

Favorite way to say Red Wines in a German accent? Ready go!

Also it will get more puckurt as time goes on.


	3. Casting

Chapter 3

**Title: **Grease is the Word

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Glee…

**Warnings: **Slash

**Pairings: **PucKurt, Finchel, Samedes, Wemma, Britana, Tike

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** It's senior year and we all know how putting on a musical turned out last year. Mr. Schue decided maybe it wasn't a bad idea to use it for fund raiser and to get a bit closer to Emma.

I would like to thank my reviewers: idowgetit, Jadziwine, hooked-on-degrassi, Gemini Malfoy-Potter, ColferFan1217, gleekfreak211

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

Will's planning on putting on Grease to raise funds because the Cheerios got they budget reinstated. So Sue's happy, but Will's not. Sue's also a casting judge along with Emma and Shannon. Rachel and Kurt both want to be Sandy. Kurt's already gone and he killed it. It's Sam's turn. Who knows what Sue is going to do next?

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

"Shh Sam is on." Mercedes said.

"Hello Lips. Who are you auditioning for?" Sue was getting bored so some of her sharpness went away.

"Putzie." Sam said and was about to say his audition song.

"Awesome you got the part." Sue said.

"What!" Shannon, Emma and Sam said.

"Well he's the only blond guy and I mean he doesn't really have to sing I mean can you to the 'wella wella wella's for summer nights?"

"Uh… _Wella wella wella tell me more_?" He sang almost questioningly.

"Good now some 'Grease lightning's."

"Uh… _Go, Greased Lightnin' You're burnin' up the quarter mile Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin' Go Greased Lightnin'_ How was that?"

"Perfect you can go. Send in Man Hands."

"That was weird." Sam said entering the chorus room. Only to be hugged by Mercedes. "I think I got the part though. Alright Rachel you're up."

"I know I will ace my audition. Kurt get ready to eat your words." She said speed walking out of the room.

"Yes because I'm terrified of her. I know I will win." He said taking a seat in the upper row of chairs. "I have to." His mother had two favorite musicals were The Sound of Music (he's named after Kurt Von Trapp) and Grease. They spent a lot of time curled up on the couch watching them. Kurt always said he'd play Sandy because she was really pretty. His mom would always respond with 'just like you'. Not that he planned on telling anyone this little secret.

Rachel walked into the auditorium. "Hello, I am Rachel Berry and I will be singing Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee Reprise."

"Jeez Man Hands why do you talk incessantly. My ears will one day bleed from hearing you speak."

"Yes right well." She started singing. "_Look at me, There has to be something more than what they see. Wholesome and pure, Oh so scared and unsure, a pawn then, Sandra Dee Sandy_."

"Man Hands I know you have a complex, but maybe you should talk to Irma over there." Sue said. "Alright. Send in the rest of the clowns. I just need to hear a few 'Wella's and 'Tell me more's and we're done here."

"Done? But Tina, Artie, Mike, Quinn and Brittany all still have to perform."

"Yea so tell the Vampire Asian, Other Asian, Q, Twiddle Dumb and Wheels to get their scrawny butts in here and do some 'Wella's. I don't have all day you know."

"You know Ms. Sylvester I believe that you should have them audition individually. That way none of their voices over lap and you can hear them clearly. I mean even though none of them will actually be stars even one should give them all equal opertun-"

"Shut you mouth and get me that bunch of misfits Man Hands or so help me I will sick my entire squad on your boyfriend and order them to seduce him by any means necessary. Do you understand?"

Rachel just left the stage in a huff. Walking into the choir room, she said "The nerve of some people. She just doesn't know when to quit, does she? I know Finn would never find such tactics appealing. Isn't that right Finn."

"Umm yea totally." Finn said putting and arm around her waist. "It's you I love Rachel. No one will ever replace you."

"Oh Finn." She stared dramatically into his eyes. "I love you too." She pecked him on the cheek. "Now Kurt you and I both saw how I killed my performance and I can now grudgingly admit yours was slightly a lot better than okay. Try not to hate me so much when I win though alright."

"Only if you agree to do the same. Your performance was lacking a deep emotional connection though. I wouldn't guarantee any thing if I were you." Kurt replied nose upturned followed by a quick hug.

"What just happened?" Finn asked Puck.

"I think a Diva arrangement was made to say no hard feeling no matter who wins. Yo Aretha can I get some help?" Puck called.

"Yea that's pretty much what happened." Mercedes replied.

"The fact that I got that is sorta freaking me out. I'm going to need to punch something." Puck said.

Kurt over heard part of the conversation. "Now Noah, you know it doesn't really mean anything to understand it. You don't need to go all macho man. It's perfectly cool to have a inner diva. A diva is the female version of a hustla after all."

"Seriously?" The remaining guys asked.

"Yea." Mercedes said. "Y'all need to listen to a little more Beyonce."

"Shh Artie's actually going for an available song."

"Umm coach." Artie said. "I don't want to be a 'wella'-ing in the background. I want to be Frenchy's angel and sing Beauty School Drop Out."

"Alright Wheels. Show us what you got then."

"_Your story sad to tell, A teenage ne'er do well, Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block! Your future's so unclear now, What's left of your career now? Can't even get a trade in on your smile!_" Artie was gliding across the stage.

"Alright Wheels great job. It's time for the judges to deliberate. Then you singing monkeys can sing like you always do. Now go find the rest of them." They left. "Okay so our only problem is really Porcelain vs. Man Hands. I say Porcelain."

"Well I think both Rachel and Kurt would both be compelling as Sandy. Rachel can put more power in to her voice, but I think Kurt would be better at adding the emotional competent."

"I agree with Emma. Both those kids are great."

"Well you two know my vote. Discuss among yourselves. I have stuff that needs to be done. Oh and loser is Frenchy. I have people to black mail. Oh and make Q Marty. She'd play it better than Twiddle Dumb and Asian Goth Girl." Sue said stalking off.

Shannon turned to Emma. "Why is she like that?"

"Not enough love as a child I would say." Emma said. "So let's make a decision."

* * *

><p>The glee kids stood waiting by the message board. Emma walked up her heels clicking on the ground and she pinned up the results. "Please note Sue made the template. Coach Bieste and I just filled it in."<p>

By order of least important roles to most important:

Extras: _Brittany S. Pierce and Tina Cohen-Chang_

T-Birds:

Putzie- _Sam Evans_

Doody- _Mike Chang_

Sonny- _Matt Rutherford_

Pink Ladies:

Marty- _Quinn Fabray_

Jan-_Mercedes Jones_

Frenchy- Reserved for the loser of the Sandy contest

Frenchy's Angel- _Artie Abrams_

Kenicke- _Finn Hudson_

Rizzo- _Santana Lopez_

Danny- _Noah Puckerman_

Sandy-

The list was ripped down with a shrill shriek. It was then torn into shreds followed by a cry of "Frenchy! She doesn't even sing."

"Well that went well." Puck said. "Sorry Finn you were screwed no matter who won. You live with Kurt and date Rachel. Tough break."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the house. "How'd the auditions go Kurt?"<p>

Kurt ran into Burt's arm and started crying. "I got the part dad. I'm going to be Sandy."

Burt patted his son on the head. "Your mom would be so proud of you." He thought of something. "Who's playing Danny? Are they going to be okay with you?"

"Yea it's Puck. I asked him the same thing and apparently…"

* * *

><p>"Hey Puck, you don't mind me being Sandy right?" Kurt said trying to sound confident, but played with his hem.<p>

"Don't worry Hummel. I'm a badass. Do you know what that means?" At Kurt's vacant expression. "It means I could wear a dress, make out with every single guy and suck them off and still be badass that's what it means. Singing with you on stage while playing a fellow badass is going to do nothing to my rep. And if anyone says something I'll punch 'em. My parole has ended baby and I am back." He said making muscles. "I mean really have you seen my guns?"

Kurt blushed because he had in fact noticed Puck's guns, but he certainly wasn't going to say that. "You ego is the size of Alaska. You can be such a Neanderthal."

"But at least I'm a hot Neanderthal."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Gaga you're impossible. Well I'll see you tomorrow for rehearsal." Kurt said walking off hips swaying. Puck couldn't help but notice _**Hummel has a nice ass.**_

* * *

><p>"Well I need to go call Blaine. I promised I'd fill him in." Burt was baffled by Kurt's ability to stay friends with the Dalton boy, but Kurt and Blaine said they were better friends anyway.<p>

Alrighty then. There you have it the third chapter of Grease is the word. A little puckurt love has started brewing. Hope you guys like it.

So I'm thinking adding in a little Quartie. What do you guys think? Or should I keep with the Finn/Quinn/Rachel saga? As I hope you all can see I'm trying to keep people in character as much as possible and make this seem like a plausible episode of Glee. So I'm planning on focusing a tad on everyone, but instead of it being more Finchel it's puckurt. So Quartie?


	4. Dancing

Chapter 4

**Title: **Grease is the Word

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Glee…

**Warnings: **Slash

**Pairings: **PucKurt, Finchel, Samedes, Wemma, Britana, Tike

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** It's senior year and we all know how putting on a musical turned out last year. Mr. Schue decided maybe it wasn't a bad idea to use it for fund raiser and to get a bit closer to Emma.

I would like to thank: ColferFan1217, idowgetit, Dana, persianpirate06

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

Will's planning on putting on Grease to raise funds because the Cheerios got they budget reinstated. So Sue's happy, but Will's not. Kurt beat Rachel in the Diva Off and even though in diva speak they said they're would be no hard feelings, but can that really be true with Rachel playing Frenchy? And Finn playing Kenicke opposite Santana? Even though Santana's with Brittany now, Finn lost his virginity to her. How long until Rachel cracks? And Puck is playing Danny and he caught himself checking Kurt out. Will he be able to deal?

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

Kurt wandered into his room to his vanity. He placed his phone on speaker as it was ringing. He started doing his extensive skin care routine. "Hello?" A voice came from the other line.

"Hi Blaine. I got the part." Blaine was the only person Kurt told about the connection between the musical and his mother.

"That's fantastic I knew you would get it. I also have some new. I met a guy." Kurt could hear the smile in Blaine's voice.

Kurt was shocked and he felt his stomach drop. Why couldn't he meet anyone? _**Am I really that horrible?**_ "Really?" He asked fake cheerfully. He was happy for Blaine, but he really wished he knew how Blaine managed to find so many gay guys in Ohio. "I need all the details."

"Wait first I need to ask you something. Who's playing Danny?"

"Noah Puckerman." Kurt said.

"I heard that tone." Blaine said with a smirk.

"Tone? What tone? I definitely do not have a tone. Unless it's one of distain. I have that tone."

"Nope. It was the Kurt Hummel Crush Tone. Trust me I know what it sounds like."

"I do not have a crush on Noah Puckerman." He said rubbing in the third cream of the night. "Besides even if I did, he's straighter than a ruler."

"Are you sure? He actually seems bi to me… Well whatever at least it's not Finn right?"

"Yea that would be weird. Tell me about the mystery guy?"

"Well his name is Ryan and…"

* * *

><p>Puck looked at the ceiling. <em><strong>I actually thought about Hummel's ass. Sure it is something all girls should be jealous of and I already knew I was more of an ass man myself, but Hummel, gayer than a rainbow Hummel. It's one thing to talk about sucking guys off and another to actually think about doing it. Oh god stop thinking about Hummel on his knees. Bad image, well good image, but gahh. Deep breath. You threw the kid in to dumpsters for almost half of his high school life. You're a badass with nothing to worry about. But, I mean I already thought I could be bi. I mean I just like sex. And that threesome. Oh boy that was fun. Alright so I could be bi.<strong>_ Puck admitted to himself. He was shocked the world hadn't stopped turning. _**Alright. I'm still the same badass that took on half the foot ball team last year. Besides as long I just date girls no one will even notice. Maybe I should get to know Ku-Hummel a little better.**_

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into pre-calculus. He and everyone else in the class almost had a heart attack when Noah Puckerman walked into the classroom. He walked to the seat next to Kurt. "Puck?"<p>

"Yea I am in this class you know."

"Yea but its math. You haven't been to a math class since middle school."

"Meh it's a useless class. I'm only here because of this girl." Puck said. _**Liar. You mean boy.**_

"Oh and who is the girl who can resist the Puckster? She must have good taste." Kurt said with a smile.

"She does. She wears stylish clothes and dates guys with class." He said thinking of Blaine. "So I'm trying to look smarter for her. That means attending class."

"So you're going to stop coming once you get laid?" Kurt asked curiously.

"To be perfectly honest, I just want to get to know her better. I'm not looking for a quick fling and it's not the hero worship I had going on with Lauren. She's different." Puck said seemingly looking out the window, but he was really looking at Kurt from the corner of his eye.

"Alright, but don't change too much. She should like you for who you are, not someone you've just created." Kurt said before turning back to learn about rose curves.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Here's what today is going to focus on." Will was cut off.<p>

"Mr. Schue I actually have some rewrites I would like to put into play." Rachel said. "I wrote Frenchy an entire number entitled the Difficulties of Beauty School, so she can complain before Beauty School Drop Out. Would you like to hear it?"

"While it sound excellent Rachel, we're trying to stick as close to the actual thing as possible. Today we will be doing swing dancing. I think it will take the longest for you all to pick up. It's really important that Puck and Kurt can swing dance. Also Brittany you're going to play ChaCha. Tina you're going to be Patty Simcoxs if that's alright. Alright Brittany and Mike are going to show you all how to hand jive. Puck and Kurt will be in another room practicing swing dancing."

"Don't worry Mr. Schue. I've taken a few different dance classes one of them was swing. I'll teach Puck." Kurt said. "But I have an emergency I need to talk to 'Cedes really quick." He dragged her to the corner. "Likes the toothpaste commercial my ass. Jan and Putzie end up together. You planned it so you and 'Sammy' could be together on stage."

"Now Kurt, you know I love you, but I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about." She turned away smirking.

"Liar." Kurt called behind her. "Come on Puck let's go to the dance studio. We'll need space." He started walking out of the room. "You coming?" Kurt asked.

"Yea." He clapped Finn on the shoulder. Poor guy didn't realize how much coordinated dancing he'd have to be doing. "God could you imagine Rachel and Finn swing dancing. Rachel would get a lot more then a broken nose."

Kurt started laughing. "More like a broken neck." They reached the room. "Alright let's so some simple warm ups first okay?" He said after they had stretched out. "I'm going to grab your shoulders and I want you to lift me by my waist and just hold me as long as you can alright? I need to see how your upper body strength."

"Hummel you're tiny and have you seen my guns. This will be easy." Puck said confidently.

"Hey I'm only like two inches shorter than you." Kurt stated. "Just lift me dam it."

Kurt helped Puck by jumping. "Jeez I said you were light." Puck raised Kurt entirely above his head instead of just shoulder height. "See no problem." He said lowering Kurt back down to the designated height.

Kurt smiled. "Alright you win. Now put me down." When that was done, Kurt continued. "This time when you lift me I'm going to use the momentum to put my legs on either side of you. Then I'm going to swing back down okay?"

"What ever you want Hummel." Puck said lifting Kurt up. Kurt swung his legs around Puck's waist and then back to the ground. Neither could really explain their desire for Kurt to remain wrapped around Pucks waist. "Alright, now what?"

"Now instead of going down to the ground I'm going to swing both of my legs to my right and touch back down." Puck lifted Kurt again and he put his legs on either side of Puck's waist, but when he went to swing his legs they fell over. Puck had braced his right, but Kurt actually went to his left. Puck made sure as they were falling that Kurt landed on him instead of under him.

"You alright Hummel?" Puck asked concerned. Their faces remarkable close together.

"Yea." Kurt breathed. Before getting up and trying to put out of his mind how close they were. "Okay Puck my right means your left. Okay let's go again."

Puck looked at the clock. 3:45. "Crap. I need to go pick up Nina from her friend's house at four. Sorry Hummel I have to go." Puck thought for a minute. "Do you want to come? We can run some lines. I mean my sister is in love with the movie I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Kurt thought for a moment. _**Well some real practice with Puck might be good. He'll probably have much better delivery than Finn or Dad.**_ "Yea sure. Come on I'll drive." Puck hasn't been able to get a car considering his license was suspended after the whole juvie nonsense.

"Thanks Hummel, you're a life saver." Puck said.

"Pshh I know your just using me for my car." Kurt said walking out of the room. "You coming?" If the reason Puck was still in the middle of the dance studio was because he was looking at Hummel's ass, no one has to know.

"Yea. I'm on my way Hummel."

So there is chapter 4. What do you guys think? I changed Sarah's name to Nina. I like Nina Norah and Noah sue me. Anecdote number 2. I had this teacher Mrs. Summer. Her first name was Susan and her entire family's first names all started with S too. Funnily enough even her sons' wives. Her license plate was SS IS US… I'll never forget it. Our homework in her class every Tuesday was to watch American Idol and vote for Clay Aiken. Fun stuff.

So that's another anecdote from my life. Your teachers ever do anything weird?

Pleaseeeeee reeeeeeviewwwww…


	5. Chillin'

Chapter 5

**Title: **Grease is the Word

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Glee…

**Warnings: **Slash

**Pairings: **PucKurt, Finchel, Samedes, Wemma, Britana, Tike

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** It's senior year and we all know how putting on a musical turned out last year. Mr. Schue decided maybe it wasn't a bad idea to use it for fund raiser and to get a bit closer to Emma.

I would like to thank: Dana, JasonDragon64, ColferFan1217, gleekfreak211, persianpirate06, idowgetit

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

So the glee club is putting on Grease. Kurt is Sandy and Puck is Danny and there seems to be more then just an invisible spark there. But can Rachel's envy really be put to rest? Also what other people have plans in motion? (coughSuecough)

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

"Wow Noah." Nina said looking up at Kurt's baby. "Nice ride. Who'd you steal it from?"

"I didn't steal it. Nina, this is Kurt Hummel. He's the one playing Sandy in Grease. Hummel this is my little sister Nina."

"Hi, Nina. You poor child. I must offer my condolences, you live with Puck." Kurt said jokingly.

Ignoring Puck cry of 'Hey'. "I know. I also heard your Finn's step brother. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"I know you should just see his table manners. What is he a vacuum cleaner?"

"Finn ate at our house sometimes. Between him and Noah I barely got firsts let alone seconds." Nina said hitting it off with Kurt right away.

"Tell me about it. I made dinner once when Puck was over and it was a night mare. They both had finished all of the food and were eyeing my plate like they wanted to devour it too. I took it to my room to eat."

"Hey that's not true." Puck said. "We were only going to take half of your food. We didn't want you to starve."

"Thank you very much for your concern." Kurt said reaching Puck's house. "I think Pucks getting a little touchy with our jokes Nina."

"Aw, don't worry Noah we're just kidding." Nina and Kurt started laughing.

"Very funny guys." Puck said. The entire car started smiling.

"Kurt, are you coming in with us?" Nina asked getting out of the car.

"Yes, Puck and I are going to run a few lines for the show. You can help if you want." Kurt said as Nina reached for his hand.

"Of course I love that movie." Nina stated proudly.

"Good. Now did I mention I love your shoes?" Referring to her knee length baby blue converses. "I have absolutely been dying for a pair that color."

_**Great. **_Puck thought. _**They would hit it off. And to begin they're relationship by insulting me. God Nina's going to be a major diva isn't she? Just my luck. Actually the way she's going she'll be a badass diva. Ugh that combination. I'm going to have to lock her away from 14 to 24. That should do it.**_

Kurt was sitting with his sister on the sofa and he was braiding her hair talking about fashion. "Aren't we going to run lines?"

"Oh yes of course." Kurt replied opening his script. "Let's take it from where Danny and Sandy meet at the bonfire for the first time since summer. From Rizzo's line. Nina do you want to take that line for us?"

"Yea." She said looking at the script. "_Hey Zuko I got a surprise for you."_

"_Oh yea?"_ Puck replied.

"_Yea. _ Nina said.

"_Sandy?" _

"_Danny?"_

"_Wha- What are you doing here? I-I thought you were going back to Australia."_

"_We had a change of plans."_ Kurt said as gushingly as possible.

"_I can't-"_ Puck started out excitedly, but changed to be as nonchalant as possible. _"Well that's cool baby. You know how it is. Rocking and Rolling and what not."_

"_Danny?"_ Kurt asked trying to sound confused.

"_That's my name. Don't wear it out."_ Puck said. He couldn't help but feel sort of like Danny. He puts on a show for the football team. He knows he's trouble, but he really cares about his family.

"_Danny what's the matter with you?"_

"_What's the matter with me, babe? What's the matter with you."_ Puck said sounding cocky.

"_What happened to the Danny Zuko I met at the beach?"_ Kurt asked sounding confused and concerned.

"_Well I do not know. Maybe there's two of us?" _He asked sounding like a jerk. _"Why don't you take out a missing persons ad or- or a try the yellow pages. I don't know."_

"_You're a fake and a phony and I wish I never laid eyes on you."_ Kurt said as angrily and sadly as possible. "So Nina what did you think?" He said turning to the little girl.

"You guys are great. Hey lets watch the movie."

Kurt looked at his phone. "I can't sweetie. I'm sleeping over at Mercedes night. We're having girls' night."

"But Kurt you're not a girl." Nina said.

"Well you see sweetie. I like boys, not girls. So even though I'm a boy and like video games and cars, I also like some more girly things too, like boys and fashion. I mean just look at this outfit. Do you think your brother could put this together and pull it off?"

Kurt said trying to explain it the young girl. "Oh okay Kurtie. You'll come back to see me right?"

"Of course." Kurt said giving the little girl a hug.

* * *

><p>"Hey girls." Kurt said walking into Mercedes house.<p>

"My dolphin's here." Brittany said getting up to hug Kurt. "I thought you and Puck were making dolphin babies."

"I'm pretty sure Puck's all shark boo." He said patting her head. "So Mercedes is this a ploy to try and make up for ditching us all the time to be with Sam?"

"Hey I take offense to that statement. It may be the truth white boy but no need to phrase it like that." Mercedes replied. "Besides I haven't been the only one neglecting the group for our boys." She said looking at Tina and Rachel. "So where have you been? This party started a half hour ago and you were MIA."

Kurt tried to keep his blush of embarrassment off his face. "I was running lines with Puck. He had to leave before we had finished swing dancing to pick up his sister. He invited me over to run lines."

"Oh and I bet that's not all you did, eh Hummel." Santana said. Kurt flushed thinking to falling on Puck. "Wanky."

"I braided Nina's hair and we ran lines. Nina wanted to watch Grease, but I had to come here to get the third degree." He turned his nose up.

"Yes, well I think it's good you and Puck were practicing your lines. Goodness knows you both will need is. We don't want the play to be ghastly."

"Wow. I thought we agreed to no hard feelings." Kurt said in a clipped tone.

"That was when I thought I was going to win. I thought you weren't one to dress in drag Kurt isn't that why last year you refused to be Frankenfuter?"

"No. I refused because Mr. Schue automatically assumed the gay guy would be the only one willing to dress in drag. This time it's voluntary." Kurt said. Then he turned to Tina. "Hey I feel like I haven't seen you forever we definitely need to plan a trip to the mall." And the matter dropped, until Rachel walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Puck was in the middle of watching, Grease for at least the eighth time this week, when Finn called. "Hey I figure if the girls can have a girls' night maybe we should have a guys' night. I'm allowed to invite you all over to my house."<p>

"Ahh yea. I'll be over in a few minutes." Puck said. "Hey Nina, I'm going to Finn's place." She ten so Ma let's her stay in the house alone, but she's not allowed to walk home alone. "You gonna be okay kiddo?"

"Did you really just ask me that?" Nina asked. "You leave me alone all the time and Finn live what, five minutes away? And mom's due home in a half hour."

"Alright. Later kiddo." He said patting her on the head. Her hair was in two French braids. "Your hair looks good."

"I know. You have to bring Kurtie here more often." She said. "He's so much better than Finn. Even 'Tana isn't as awesome, but don't tell her I said that. I like my limbs where the are."

Noah was smiling all the way to Finn's. "Hey man." He said grabbing Finn's hand doing the whole bro handshake hug.

"Hey. You ready for some COD?" Finn said.

"Yea you all are going down." Matt and Puck couldn't stand a chance above two above average player (Kurt and Artie), but now with only one (Artie) they could do they're usual gang up tactics (which while not always successful at least gave a small chance of winning (and because Puck was better than Finn, Mike, Matt and Sam it means he will win)).

"So how was swing dancing with Kurt." Sam asked curiously.

"Interesting. He's really light so it's easy, but we only got to the bare basics when I had to go get Nina." They've all met his sister before. Stacie and Stevie have even had play dates before. Stevie is in her grade and she loves being 'Stacie's big sister, like how 'Tana is my big sister.'

"Yea do you know where he went after that? He said he was coming home." Finn said.

"Oh he came over to run lines at my house." They all looked at him like he was crazy. "What, Hummel's a pretty cool guy when he's not being all prissy."

"Uh oh. Rachel's calling me. I better take this." Finn said walking out of the room.

I've spoiled you guys. An update once a day so far. Sorry, but yesterday was my birthday party. 65 dollars worth of Barnes and Noble gift card, what up? And a Harry Potter card that I love and two books and Deathly Hallows journal. I'm a happy author. I have some bad news though. I'm going to orientation next week so no update. So next one will probably be like Friday.


	6. What?

Chapter 6

**Title: **Grease is the Word

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Glee…

**Warnings: **Slash

**Pairings: **PucKurt, Finchel, Samedes, Wemma, Britana, Tike

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** It's senior year and we all know how putting on a musical turned out last year. Mr. Schue decided maybe it wasn't a bad idea to use it for fund raiser and to get a bit closer to Emma.

I would like to thank: Dana, ColferFan1217, idowgetit, gleekfreak211, hooked-on-degrassi

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

So the glee club is putting on Grease. Kurt is Sandy and Puck is Danny and there seems to be more then just an invisible spark there. But can Rachel's envy really be put to rest? She called Finn after totally dissing Kurt at a sleep over at Mercedes. What could she possibly be planning?

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

"Hey Emma." Will said walking into her office a few days later. "Could you do me a favor?" He said sitting on her desk.

Emma looked somewhat appalled at Will sitting on her desk, but she knew he did it to try and help her… issue. "Sure Will. What is it? Sue trying to destroy the glee club again?"

"Probably, but that's not the major issue at hand. I'm worried about Rachel. She's been particularly difficult to deal with since she didn't get the part of Sandy."

"Well we all picked Kurt because we thought he'd be more convincing, emotionally, as Sandy."

"Yes well yesterday at rehearsal…"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue are you sure you can't over turn the decision the judges made? You're the director. You don't have to follow their casting. I can not play Frenchy. She doesn't even sing. My voice is our club's number one talent. While Kurt can sing, I just don't know if he really fits the part."<p>

"Mr. Schue, if I may, can I talk to Rachel outside for a moment?" Kurt said. Mr. Schue nodded and Kurt led Rachel outside. The entire club went to the door to listen in, including Mr. Schue. "Okay look Rachel I know this situation isn't ideal for you, but you really need to suck it up and deal. Think of it like practice, did you really think you'd play Roxie Heart in a remake of Chicago the first time you ever walked on the a Broadway audition? Even I'm not that naïve."

"I was thinking more Elphaba or Galinda actually. I don't get what you're saying. You wouldn't want to play Angel in Rent?"

"I would love too, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be utterly stupid and assume I'll get the part. It's just show biz. It doesn't mean you give up you just try for the next one that comes along. Besides Frenchy is an important character. She's Sandy's best friend and has a lot of lines. It's your job as an actress to play her to the best of your ability."

"If that's what you think Kurt why don't you play Frenchy?"

"Because I rightfully earned my place as Sandy." Kurt said. Rachel stormed off in a huff.

* * *

><p>"Okay. I'll try and talk to her, but because I was one of the judges, so I'm unsure as to how well it will work."<p>

"Thanks for just trying Emma. I swear these kids are going to be the death of me." He said giving her a tentative hug. She cringed slightly. "So have you come up with any costume ideas?"

Outside in the hall Kurt and Mercedes were walking and talking about the new pink skinny jeans Mercedes was wearing. "I really just love them." Kurt said not paying any attention to the foot ball player with a slushie in hand.

Puck noticed and walked over and put himself between the two and said "How are some of my favorite divas doing?"

"What the hell Puck? We were talking." Mercedes said.

"Yea and about to be slushied. Look." He pointed to the jock throwing the slushie at an AV club kid.

"Thank you Puck." Kurt said gratefully. "Well here is my class. Later 'Cedes. See you at rehearsal Puck." Kurt ducked into the classroom.

"Alright now why were you looking out for my boy?" Mercedes said.

"I felt I should look out for my glee friends. It's not your fault you guys aren't as big badasses as me."

"That's not the reason and you know it, but whatever. Later Puck." She said walking into the class room.

Puck walked to the nurse's office. He wasn't going to class. He needed to think.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Puck, Kurt you guys need to finish your swing dance." Will said to them at glee. The past few practices they were working mainly on the large group numbers.<p>

They walked out of the room. "I really do appreciate what you did earlier. You do know your putting you reputation on the line by being nice to the resident gay kid?"

"Trust me Hummel. No one can touch my rep." Puck said in response. "Not even a little fairy dust." He added jokingly.

"Well then I guess I should pray for some badassness to rub off on me?"

"Oh definitely, it's great being a badass. I mean, have you seen my guns?"

"Is that all you know how to say?" Kurt teased.

"No but they are some of my favorite lines."

"Okay let's repeat what we did last time. It's up, around your waist, left, around your waist, and then I'm going to swing up okay? Then around your waist again. Got it?"

"Yea, I got it princess." He said lifting Kurt.

They did the routine and Kurt had his legs wrapped around Puck. "Okay now we're going to hold hands and I'm going to fall back with my legs wrapped around you."

"Actually can we take a little break?" Puck asked. He was slightly flushing. He hoped it could be passed off as exhaustion and not for his not so innocent thoughts about Kurt and his legs around him.

"Yea sure." Kurt said unwrapping his legs from Puck's waist. "However I thought your guns coul-" His foot got caught on Puck's belt and they fell over. "Geez we should really stick to group practices. This happens every time we try swing dancing." Their faces were inches apart. Kurt couldn't help but lean down a bit. Puck's lips rose to meet his. It was a short chaste kiss and yet, neither of them had felt something as electrifying as that kiss. Kurt leapt up. "Uh I have to go." He said rushing out of the room. "I need to help dad out in the shop." Kurt did have to help his dad, but lately he'd been going after driving Puck and Nina home.

Puck got up and called "Kurt wait." But Kurt was already out the door. Puck fell back down and put his hand over his head. _Life sucks._

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief, Kurt liked working on cars. He thinks it's very therapeutic and it helps him clear his head. He's done so much of the basic stuff, that he can do it with paying minimal amount of attention to it. He likes it when it's just him and a car. He's actually planning on taking auto shop next semester for the easy a. He normally spends his work time thinking about what to do with his pay check or what to wear the next day. Today, however, the one thing on his mind was Puck. More specifically, Puck's lips. Puck's lips on his lips. And the fact that he wanted their lips to touch again. And again. And again. Kurt sighed for what must have been the 50th time today because Burt asked, "Is everything alright kid?"<p>

"I guess." Kurt said. "Nothing for me to complain about."

"Are you sure? You seem kinda down. You were so pumped the last few days because of this musical thing you guys are doing." Burt asked concerned. "Wait. It's not a boy, is it?" Kurt flushed a little, cursing his dad for being so perceptive. "Alright. There's my answer." He walked over to Kurt and clapped him on the shoulder. "If he doesn't like you, he's not even worth your time."

Kurt really wanted to explain the situation with his dad fully, but he knew Burt wouldn't get it. Kurt couldn't tell the girls because, even though he loves them, they could keep a secret to save their life. "Yea dad. Don't worry. I have it all figured out."

"Alright kid." Burt said. "You know I just want you to be happy."

* * *

><p>"Hiya Noah. Where's Kurt?" Was the first thing Nina asked when Puck went to get her from school.<p>

"He had to go help his dad." Puck said. He wasn't too happy about the whole arrangement either. _How dare Hummel run off?_ Puck thought. _Here he is, the best kiss of my life, without tongue even, and he runs off like a baby. _

"You better not have scared him off." Nina said seriously. "He's really nice and a lot better then those bimbos you bring home. You better fix this."

Sometimes Puck really hated how smart and perceptive his sister was. "Yea. I'll fix it."

"Now." Nina said. "Take me home and then go find him. I know you, if you don't do this now you won't."

"Yea, yea, what are you? Ma? I take care of it." Puck said dropping her off at home, at her insistence.

Puck walked off in the direction of the Hudmel house. He needed to talk to Kurt.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting up in Rachel's room. "Rach I don't think that's a good idea."<p>

"Come on. Don't you want to be the lead? It's not like we're hurting anyone."

"No, but I know how much being Sandy means to Kurt."

"What? It means a lot to me too. And I don't want you making out with Santana." She cupped Finn's face. "I love you, but I know you've slept with her. I'm just not comfortable with sex and we've barely hit second base. I just don't want you kissing her and realizing that you like her better or that you want something I'm not sure I can deliver right now."

"Rach. That won't happen." Finn said looking worried. What the hell was he supposed to do.

So there you have it. Sorry about the lateness. Some more stuff came up before I could finish it. Sorry guys. So review. Any ideas on Rachel's plot?


	7. You Sure?

Chapter 7

**Title: **Grease is the Word

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Glee…

**Warnings: **Slash

**Pairings: **PucKurt, Finchel, Samedes, Wemma, Britana, Tike

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** It's senior year and we all know how putting on a musical turned out last year. Mr. Schue decided maybe it wasn't a bad idea to use it for fund raiser and to get a bit closer to Emma.

I would like to thank: Dana, ColferFan1217, idowgetit, JasonDragon64, gleekfreak211, hooked-on-degrassi

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

So the glee club is putting on Grease. Kurt is Sandy and Puck is Danny and they just kissed. Kurt ran off and Nina ordered Puck to talk to him. Rachel's plotting something and she's begging Finn for help. It's his girlfriend or his brother. What will Finn do?

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

Puck walked up to the Hudmel door. He worked up the courage to knock. "Hey Mrs. H." He said greeting Carole. "Is Kurt home? He left his jacket a rehearsal." Puck hadn't noticed it at first, but at least now he had a reason to visit Kurt.

"Yea. Come in. He's right down those stairs." She had a feeling there was something bigger going on. She's never seen Puck do his nervous shuffle in front of just her. "What ever is going on Noah, you can come to me okay? You know I think of you like a son."

Puck remembered his near daily invitations to dinner for him and Nina. "Thanks Mrs. H." He said with I smile. "I know." He readied himself for the confrontation with Kurt. He walked down the stairs and knocked.

"Come in." Kurt said thinking it was Carole.

Kurt was lying on his stomach above the covers on his bed flipping through a magazine. He looked up and his jaw dropped in his head (it would never actually drop, could you imagine how unattractive that would be?) "Hey Hummel."

Kurt gathered himself together. "Hello Puck. Might I inquire as to why you are in my bedroom?"

"We need to talk." Puck said firmly.

"Why on earth would we have to do that?" Kurt said turning back to his magazine trying not to look at Puck.

Puck looked down at the jacket clutched in his hand. "You left your jacket."

"Oh is that all? Put it on the couch. I trust you can see yourself out."

Puck put the jacket down and walked over to Kurt's bed. "I'm not leaving until we talk about the kiss. Nina wanted me to talk to you. She could sense there was something wrong."

"There is nothing to talk about. You're hot and I'm gay. It was a one time accident on both our parts. It will never happen again. I promise." He said flipping another page in the magazine, but Puck saw Kurt's eyes had tears in them.

"Hey." He said cupping Kurt's face forcing him to look at Puck. "You stopped. The kiss I mean. I leaned up to push my lips to yours. Don't you think I have some say as to weather or not we ignore that kiss?"

"But Puck, you're straight." Kurt tried to protest. "I don't want to be some experiment."

"Hey, look at me. We've been getting to know each other better from being in glee. And then over this summer. And working with you now has been the best week and a half ever. Nina loves you. And to be perfectly honest, I'm probably half way there." Kurt was crying into Puck's shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

"Because." He said looking up at Puck. "I was considering dropping out of Grease because I was scared you'd hate me."

"I could never hate you Kurt." And for the second time that day there lips met.

"What does this make us?" Kurt asked.

"Well I would like to take you on a date first, but I would like to be your boyfriend. It will practically give me legal rights to punch anyone that even looks at you."

"Are you sure you want to come out?" Kurt asked him hesitantly. "Because I don't want to see you get hurt. Particularly if this is just a phase."

"Trust me Kurt. I have felt more just by kissing you than I've had having sex with half the women in town."

"But Noah," Kurt said, they both registered that the other used their first name. "You just said it yourself. You're the sex shark of Lima and I'm not so much a baby penguin, any more. I'm probably at adolescent penguin, but I don't know if I'll be good enough for you."

"Babe, you turn me on just by kissing me. I'll really try not to push you. I will say that if I do, you can punch me alright?"

"Alright." Kurt said pushing their lips together once more. "You know if you want to we can be secret for a while. I don't want to push you into coming out."

"I won't lie to you Kurt. I'm pretty sure I'm bi or this pan thing I was reading about online. But, there is one thing I know and that is I can't get enough of kissing you."

"Pansexual? Really Puck?"

"Only for you babe." Their lips met again.

Kurt heard a car door slam. "My dad's home. Do you want to meet him as my boyfriend?"

"Well, I'll have to do so eventually. Might as well do it now." Puck said walking up the stairs, Kurt following behind him. "Hey Mr. H. Can I talk with you?" Burt nodded wondering what Puckerman would want to say to him. Puck sat down on the couch and pulled Kurt next to him. "I would like to date your son." He said bluntly, figuring that it was the easiest way. "Now I know you may not believe me-"

"Dam right I don't. You better not be messing with him Pucker-"

"Dad stop. Listen to Noah."

Puck looked Burt straight in the eyes and said "I think I'm falling in love with Kurt. And I will probably date him weather you let me or not."

"I don't like you Puckerman. You may have gotten better and I have gotten used to your presence here, but you are still the punk ass kid who threw my son in to dumpsters for a year and a half almost, nailed our lawn furniture to our roof and countless other things." Puck looked away in shame. "But, if Kurt wants to date you then fine, but don't mess it up because I have real guns Puckerman and know exactly where to dump the body."

"I would never want to hurt Kurt. Besides, you'd have to get in line. My sister would have me dead long before you could find me. Nina loves Kurt."

Kurt laughed and gave Noah a kiss on the cheek. He got up and did the same to his dad. "Thank you daddy."

"I love you." Burt said giving him a hug. "No punk ass kid could ever change that. I just want you happy Kurt."

"I know, and I have a weird feeling everything will work out." Kurt said and he turned to Puck. "Come on. I'll drive you home."

* * *

><p>"You don't have to do this." Kurt said the next day at school.<p>

"But I want to." Noah replied.

"Okay. If you're sure."

"Oh I'm definitely ready." Puck said wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist. "I was born ready babe. And I'm a badass so no one will mess with us." They walked into school. No one noticed at first, but then one person noticed and then basically the entire school watching. Puck and Kurt made it to Kurt's locker. Puck turned him around and kissed him. "Come on babe. I'll walk you to class."

Azimo came up and said "So now you're a fag too Puckerman. You know what this means?" A few more members of the football team came up behind him.

"You know, just because I'm dating Kurt, it doesn't change the fact I can kick your asses."

Will walked up behind them. "There isn't a problem here right boys?"

"Not at all Mr. Schue. Noah was just walking me to class." Kurt said. "Come on Noah." Behind him Azimo cracked his knuckles. Puck would deal with him later.

* * *

><p>Mecedes and Tina were pissed their boy hadn't filled them in. They couldn't complain too much because when they started dating Sam and Mike respectively they didn't tell him right away.<p>

Sam and Mike were shocked, but they were happy for their friends.

Santana and Quinn were furious. Puck slept with both of them. Sure Santana was being a hypocrite considering when they were together she had a thing for Britt, but Puck always kind of knew she was bi. Puck came from left field. Quinn was mad because he was gay and had gotten her pregnant.

Brittany was so happy for her dolphin. She ran up and hugged both of them. She was talking about how the dolphin and the shark fell in love.

Artie and Matt weren't really that surprised. They had noticed when playing video games how close Puck and Kurt had gotten.

Finn was so surprised he nearly fainted. His teacher sent him to go see Ms. Pillsbury. She gave him a pamphlet entitled 'What to do When Your Best Friend Dates Your Gay Brother'. How she got such specific pamphlets was beyond his comprehension. He also asked with out really saying it about what to do about Rachel and Kurt.

Rachel was worried about Kurt because they are friends, but she was also kind of pleased because maybe she could use it for her plans.

Kurt and Puck continued walking to class not knowing what was going through their friends' minds. They were totally not prepared for what would happen in glee later on that day.

Well there you have it. The chapter where they got together. I hope it wasn't horrible. Let me know what you think please and thank you.

Sorry guys this was going to be up yesterday but a storm kinda killed my internet…


	8. Torch

Chapter 8

**Title: **Grease is the Word

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Glee…

**Warnings: **Slash

**Pairings: **PucKurt, Finchel, Samedes, Wemma, Britana, Tike

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** It's senior year and we all know how putting on a musical turned out last year. Mr. Schue decided maybe it wasn't a bad idea to use it for fund raiser and to get a bit closer to Emma.

I would like to thank: Dana thanks for being a constant reviewer, JasonDragon64 you being an awesome reviewer quadruple check, WishesintheNightSky Glad you're enojing it, ColferFan1217 Pamphlet fun in this chapter, I Change My Name To Often I imitate the voice too…, gleekfreak211 ah Finn, persianpirate06 Thanks for reviewing again, hooked-on-degrassi maybe we need some sad clown hooker up in her' lol, tellerofstorys Sorry it's my average chapter length of like everything I've written… I try… and more running lines next chapter if I feel like rewatching Grease… again, idowgetit it's in the works…

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

So the glee club is putting on Grease. Kurt is Sandy and Puck is Danny and they just started dating. And Rachel is plotting against Kurt even though their friends. Is this going to help her plans? Now the boys are on their way to glee. What will everyone say?

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

Kurt Hummel was having a good day. His new boyfriend had walked him to all of his classes. Puck was scary enough no one said anything about them. Well no one except for Jacob Ben Israel.

* * *

><p>"So Hummel would you like to give a statement on how you managed to seduce Puckerman?"<p>

"Well Jewfro." Puck started. "Kurt didn't have to seduce anyone. Have you seen him? He's hotter than anyone you could ever dream of getting. And why don't we go outside and have a little chat?"

"Noah." Kurt said as Puck led Jacob outside. "Don't hurt him too bad okay?"

"Only for you princess." Puck turned to Jacob. "Now then aren't you happy I'm dating someone so kind?"

* * *

><p>Kurt was pretty sure Jacob was still dangling from the flag pole. Kurt couldn't wait for glee. It was his favorite time of the day and if any group of people won't look at them like they're psychotic it's his glee friends. Puck and Kurt walked into glee with Puck arm around Kurt's waist.<p>

They were the last to arrive. Mr. Schue was about to start class until a boy named Jimmy ran in hysterical screaming something about Coach Sylvester and a blow torch. Will was out the door in a second.

Kurt and Puck were still in the door way trying to process what the hell just happened. There was a moment of silence and then deafening simultaneous cries.

"Oi white boy what were you thinking not calling me."

"Kurtie and Puck! Puck I didn't know you were a dolphin!"

"Oi Puckerman did all of our extensive sexting mean nothing to you? We must of done it like a billion times."

"Okay so according to my pamphlet I have to be supportive. Supportive. Uh what does supportive mean?"

"You knocked me up Puckerman. I carried your child and now you decide to be gay? You know Puck it would have saved us both a ton of grief if you'd had this revelation a few years ago."

"Hey can you guys make out? I need some shounen ai to keep me going."

"Tina!"

"What they're hot."

"About damn time."

"Will you all just shut up?" Kurt yelled. "'Cedes we just got together last night. You kept Sam from me for 2 weeks. Don't go there. Britt sweetie, Puck's half dolphin half shark. Santana you are with Britt and Puck's bi so he did want to have sex with you. Finn, supportive means that you'll stand by us and try to be there if we need you, but really a pamphlet? Quinn again Puck is bi and actually liked you, a lot. And Tina?" Kurt smiled and turned to Puck and kissed him. "Happy? Sorry Mike. And Artie how'd you know?" Puck was in shock his boyfriend. _How had he understood all of that. It's official. I'm dating a wizard. He did go to that gay Hogwarts place._

"You guys were obvious when we went to go play video games together. Right Matt?"

"Yea you guys were sitting really close."

Mercedes stood up "Why'd you guys get together all of a sudden?"

"Well it wasn't 'all of a sudden'." Kurt said. "You ditched me for Sam, and no I wasn't complaining I got my one day and one night a week with you and I know it. Rachel had ditched Finn for a month to go to Europe with her dads and so Puck and Finn hung out all summer. I, with nothing better to do, hung out with them and Puck and I formed a tentative friendship. Then with Grease going on we've just gotten closer."

"And then I noticed Kurt's ass walking by me turned me on a lot more than the Cheerio I was flirting with."

Kurt slapped Puck's arm. "Noah that was inappropriate."

"Sorry princess. Any way we kissed when we were swing dancing and he ran away from me. Then I went to his house and we kissed some more. And that's how we got together."

"Hey Kurt. Could I have a diva to diva chat outside?" Rachel asked. She wasn't going to let her desire for the role of Sandy stand in the way of making sure her friend is okay.

"Sure thing Rach." Kurt said. He gave Puck a kiss on the cheek. "Be back in a minute hun."

"Alright princess." Puck turned to the group ready to be further attacked by the gossip hungry wolves known as glee club.

"Puckerman, you better not be messing with my boy or I'll mess with you."

"Chill Aretha. Kurt is great. He's my princess."

"But Kurtie's a boy. How can he be a princess?"

"Well Britt you know how his hands are so soft? Like a princess'?" Puck tried to explain in a way Brittany would understand.

"Oh okay. That makes senses. He hands are really soft."

Finn had his nose it his pamphlet. He was muttering the instructions under his breath. "Playfully, yet seriously threaten your best friend that should he hurt your brother he's going to die… but what if your best friend has bigger guns then you…" He flipped through the pamphlet looking for advice in that scenario. "Ah Puck. You really do like Kurt right? This isn't just some ploy or joke right? Cause if it is Burt will kill you and then he'll kill be for not protecting Kurt."

"Don't worry Hudson. I already heard it. I really care about Kurt." Puck said looking at the entire glee club. "I won't let anything bad happen to him. So I could never hurt him."

* * *

><p>"So what do you need to talk about Rachel?" Kurt asked.<p>

"Puck's been good to you?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Yea he's been great, why do you ask?"

"Because he's dated and/or had sex with every girl in glee club."

"He hasn't dated Tina."

"Yes he has don't you remember in middle school?"

* * *

><p>"Hey I want you to be my girlfriend." Little Puck asked faux hawk and all.<p>

"W-why?" Tina stuttered.

"Because your cool and look like a vampire."

"Oh o-okay." They walked down the hall hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"Oh yea I forgot about that…" Kurt said. "What's your point?"<p>

"I just want you to be happy. I also want you to make sure he really cares about you and isn't just using you. Like he did the rest of us, some for status, like Mercedes and Santana and myself to be the good Jew his mother wanted him to be. I want him to really love you because you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you very much for your unnecessary concern. It's touching, but today has been one of the best days ever."

"Alright." She said hugging Kurt and even though it was never part of her Rachel Berry Master Plan to Play Sandy, it was probably the one thing that could ever land her the part. Kurt Hummel one day into the relationship began slightly questioning its validity. Rachel had planted a seed of doubt that could grow into something much more deadly.

Kurt walked back into the chorus room and sat right next to Puck and he slung his arm around him.

"Hey princess."

"Hey yourself."

Sue appeared in the door brandishing the weapon. "Wow Jimmy seriously needs some weapons counseling. That's not a blow torch. It's a flame thrower." Sue let loose a small fire ball that luckily puttered out of existence before it went more then two feet.

She marched in the room and stopped right in front of Puck. "See this?" She said gesturing to the flame thrower. "See what I just did? That was level one. The level we will be using in our Cheerio routine. You mess with porcelain you'll be getting level ten. Got it? I can't have you screwing up another head Cheerio of mine."

"Head Cheerio?" The club asked in unison.

"That's right. Porcelain here is my new head Cheerio. You've been exempt from dress code because to be honest more people need style like yours and you only have to attend Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday afternoon practices and all morning ones. I know you for some reason like this club, so I bent some rules just for you. Feel honored." Everyone in the room knew it was just because Sue felt Kurt being head Cheerio would not only protect him even more now that he was dating Puckerman, but it would also win her nationals (and that she had a soft spot for Kurt, but no one would say that out loud). "You are my head Cheerio right?"

"Of course coach." Kurt said. Sue pushed the flame thrower under Puck's face one last time for good measure and stalked out of the room. "I'm the head cheerio and I'm dating a sexy foot ball player. It doesn't get much better then that."  
>"It sure doesn't princess."<p>

Kurt could still hear Rachel's word in the back of his head. He decided he was just going to enjoy being with Puck for now.

Short I know… It seemed like a good place to end… If you have anything you'd like to see more of or something not in the story but you want it. Tell me and I'll try to add it.


	9. Lines

Chapter 9

**Title: **Grease is the Word

**Disclaimer: **As if I would own Glee…

**Warnings: **Slash

**Pairings: **PucKurt, Finchel, Samedes, Wemma, Britana, Tike

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** It's senior year and we all know how putting on a musical turned out last year. Mr. Schue decided maybe it wasn't a bad idea to use it for fund raiser and to get a bit closer to Emma.

I would like to thank: Dana, JasonDragon64, ColferFan1217, gleekfreak211, hooked-on-degrassi, idowgetit, and jbfan1987. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it and found the funny stuff enjoyable. I was hesitant about Sue, but I think it worked.

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

So the glee club is putting on Grease. Kurt is Sandy and Puck is Danny and they just started dating. And Rachel has planted a small seed of doubt in Kurt's mind and it was even part of her evil diabolical plot to play Sandy. Sue came in with a flame thrower naming Kurt head Cheerio. What do Quinn and Santana think about this?

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

Sue Sylvester walked out of the glee club room with the flame thrower on her shoulder and protein shake in the other. She felt fairly accomplished. She finally had an excuse to use her flame thrower, got herself a new head Cheerio, riled up Schuster, managed to piss off the three stars who double crossed her, got to threaten Puckerman which she had been meaning to do since he cut her off the other day, and came up with a fun new creative way to take down glee club, this time just for fun. She couldn't remember ever having such a brilliant time. "Sue you can't have a flame thrower in a school." Ah Will had finally cornered her.

"What'd you say? I was too busy staring at your hair. Could I please rub some toast on it? I want to give it to poor cholesterol deprived children. You've been hogging the world's supply of butter long enough."

"I said you can have-" Sue started walking away from him. "a flame thrower in school"

"Oh and for the record." She called. "I can it's in the fine print masquerading as a boarder in my contract along with all other illegal weapons." Man did it feel good for Sue Sylvester to be back on top.

Will sighed and walked in to Emma's room. "Hey, I need some help."

Emma looked up from where she was straightening her green tea mug. "Yes what is it Will?"

"I need to teach these kids how to run lines better. Will you help me?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said standing up and smoothing her brown corduroy skirt.

Will walked into glee club. "I've noticed some people are having difficulty with their line delivery. Puck and Kurt are doing rather well. Rachel you've been having a lot more trouble then I thought you would. Finn and Santana you guys have no chemistry. Emma and I are going to show you how to put emotion behind your words. Then each of you are going to try your lines in the scene before we sing Summer Nights okay? Emma is going to Play Rizzo and I'll be Kenickie. We'll show Finn and Santana how to do it okay. Puck, can you be the additional voices?"

"_Some bunch you are. I see you guys rushing to help a lady." _Emma said cocking her hip.

"_Lady I don't see a lady." _Puck said.

"_Shut up." _Will said looking at Emma like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"_What's up Kenick?" _Emma said with a smirk.

"_One guess." _Will said trying to be seductive. It seemed to be working on Emma.

"_You got a lot going for a girl?"_

Kurt turned to Mercedes and said "For someone so prudish, she sure can act."

"Yea well look at Schue." She replied. "That's definitely not acting." They laughed.

"And that's how it's done." Mr. Schue said. Kurt and Mercedes missed the end of the performance. "Okay so now they girls and Kurt are up first."

They set up the chairs in a square to emulate the table. Mercedes was the only one sitting down. Quinn and Santana started the scene by walking in singing "_Badabumba. Badabumba_." They took a seat.

Mercedes went next. "_Hey. Did you guys get a look at Zuko this morning?" _She smiled with a little laugh. "_Looking pretty good this year eh Riz." _She wiggled her sun glassed.

Santana put on her defensive 'I will kill you' voice and said _"That's ancient history."_

Quinn fluffed her hair. "_Well sometimes history repeats it self." _She said primly.

"Alright looking good so far. Rachel, Kurt you're up." Will said.

"_Hey you guys." _Rachel said too much fake enthusiasm.

"Tone it down a little Rachel." Will said.

"_Hey Frenchy." _The three seated girls said with their personalities showing though.

"_This here is uh Sandy Olsen. A- And that there is Jan and Marty and this is Rizzo. She just got moved her from-" _Rachel made sure to add a little more emphasis. "_Sydney, Australia."_

"Much better Rachel. Keep the scene going."

"_Oh? And how are things down under?" _Santana asked in a rude sarcastic tone. She was almost born to play Rizzo.

"_Fine, thanks."_ Kurt said innocently with a hint of sarcastic undertone.

"_Hey Marty," _Rachel said trying hard to get Frenchy's accent. "_Are those new glasses?"_

"_Oh yea." _Quinn said reaching up and touching her sun glasses. They were make shift for now. "_Just got them for school. Think they make me look smarter?"_

Santana smirked and said "_Nah, you can still see your face." _Quinn and Kurt both tried to look affronted.

"_How do you like school so far Sandy?" _Mercedes said turning to her best friend.

"_It's different."_ Kurt said with a sad hint to his voice.

Tina stared waiving and saying hi off into space. Everyone groaned. Santana said bitingly "Patty Simcoxs the Belle of Rydell high." She switch to a fake happy excited tone when Tina reached her. "_Hi_."

"_Oh I just love the first day of school. Don't you?" _Tina said in a rush.

"I still think Rachel would have made a perfect Patty Simcoxs." Mercedes hissed to Kurt. He nodded.

"Stay in character guys." Will called.

Santana picked up with a rushed sarcastic "_It's the biggest thrill of my life."_

Tina ignored her. "_Oh you guys will never guess what happened!"_

"_Probably not." _Santana said. They couldn't take the ridiculousness anymore a burst out laughing.

"Mr. Schue, I think we need a break why don't you move on to the boys?" Kurt said.

"No Kurt. The show must go on." Rachel said raising her hand to her forehead. "See this is why I'd make a much better lead than Kurt. I would keep the actresses in line."

"Yea and then we'd be dead. You'd run us ragged." Mercedes said fiercely.

"Okay. You girls and Kurt did well. We can now move on to the guys. Matt you're up."

"_Eh yo Kenickie wanna piece of Salami?" _Matt said looking at Finn.

"_Are you kidding me?" _ Finn said with a hell of a lot less badassness than the scene required.

Will was about to say something, but Puck cut in "Finn you're a badass in the play. You gotta talk like one too."

Finn tried again "_Are you kidding me? _Was that better?"

"Much." Puck said.

Finn continued in his lowered gruff voice. "_If I eat that I'll smell like you." _

"_Guys, Guys look." _ Puck said pointing at something in the distance.

"_Ladies and Gentleman dingle berries on parade." _Finn said. It was weird making fun of invisible foot ball players. One because they're invisible and two because all the guys are football players.

"_Hey look you really put your foot in it this time." _Mike said. "_Eh, Chizzle." _

"_Yea that's right hop scotch you hot dog."_ Sam jeered.

"Crap." Puck said. "Look at the time. I gotta go. Come on Kurt. We need to get Nina."

The rest of the kids started filtering out.

"Well that was certainly an eventful glee practice." Kurt said walking out of the room and grabbing Puck's arm. "Sure Mr. Schue said that it was to give us a lesson, but the entire room knew-"

"It was so he could mack on Mrs. Pillsbury." Puck finished. "I think even Finn caught on and that's saying something."

"Oh Noah I forgot my bag in the chorus room."

"Do you want me to get it for you princess?"

"No, thank you though." Kurt said laughing. Noah really was adorable. "I'm not a princess not matter what you say."

"Yea… well... you're my princess babe, so get used to it. I take care of the people I love. And you one of them." _I just told Kurt I loved him. What if he doesn't love me? What if he never loves me? _"Go get you bag princess."

_OMG! Noah said he loved me, well indirectly but still. _Kurt thought excitedly. He jumped and kissed Noah passionately for a moment and said "I'll be right back."

Kurt practically skipped back to the room. "Emma?" He heard Mr. Schue say causing Kurt to stop right out side the door. He peaked around the frame. "I would really like it if you came out to dinner with me, please?"

"Oh I don't know. Restaurants. You never know what kind of germs are lurking there."

"Please? I'll be right there with you. I would love to go to dinner with you." Mr. Schue said touching her shoulder. "See you used to flinch if I did that. Now look at you? It will be fine. I promise."

"Oh alright. I'll go with you." Kurt took that his cue to enter the room.

"Hi. I forgot my bag" he said gesturing to the abandoned satchel. "Well better get back to Noah."

Both teachers, being who they were, called out "Have a good day Kurt." Kurt could only pray the bambi incident had been erased from Ms. Pillsbury's mind. _Great gossip to share on the Wemma front. Although I still like my suggestion of Schuebury better, but no Tina's idea had to win. Ugh stupid voting system. Democracy smomocracy._

"Mr. Schue just asked Mrs. Pillsbury on a date.

"That's great." Noah looked deep in thought. He asked Kurt "Are you coming over today? I think you might finally be able to meet Ma. It's her three days off period. She became a Nurse right after Nina was born. She works eight to eight usually. They gave her eight so she could take Nina to school."

"Noah, you're rambling. I would love to meet your mother."

Noah kissed Kurt's nose. "You're the best baby.

Alright, done. Thank god. Do you have any idea how hard the running lines parts are?

They're the biggest pain in my butt let me tell you. I have to watch the movie and decide where to take the lines from then watch that part like ten times…

Anecdote #4: I had a block party on Saturday. The DJ was so weird it went from The Beatles to Billy Joel to Lady Gaga. The transitions didn't work, but the day was rather fun anyway. I got to see my friends and partied. And that is why this chapter is late in part.


	10. Say Wha?

Chapter 10! MILESTONE! Me no own Glee.

I would like to thank: Dana (Yea more PucKurt love this chapter), JasonDragon64 (Yea don't worry I already know what her plot is… it'll be fun to write), ColferFan1217 (I have way to much fun writing Sue…), idowgetit (I'm soo glad you like it :D there are some fics that make my day too), PuCkUrTLoVeR06 (I know a Grease episode would be awesome), KittenNya (1st thanks for reviewing to every chapter :D and I know I have mixed feelings on dear Ms. Rachel Berry myself), I Change My Name To Often (Heck yea I do… It'll be written… probably in Pucks pov… poor guy… well I gave him a sexy boyfriend… that likes to torture him by wearing skin tight black clothes…)

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

So the glee club is putting on Grease. Kurt is Sandy and Puck is Danny and they just started dating. And Rachel has planted a small seed of doubt in Kurt's mind, but Puck just indirectly told Kurt he loved him, so Kurt's hoping Pucks being honest. Sue has made Kurt head Cheerio, is that part of her plan to take down glee club? How do Santana and Quinn feel about not being head Cheerio?

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

In a dark shaded area behind school to figures were standing having a discussion. "Santana calm down." Quinn said. The Latina was fired up.

"No Quinn. One of us should have been head Cheerio. But that lousy puta Hummel not only steals my spot, but he steals my man too. I'm from Lima Heights. You don't mess with people from Lima Heights."

"Santana, shut up. I'm pissed too, but really Kurt has been nothing but supportive of you and Brittany, your girlfriend," Quinn said stressing the word. "And your father's a doctor and you have a two story house."

"Hey it's still on the wrong side of the tra-"

"So really if anyone has a right to be pissed it's me. His boyfriend knocked me up, I'm single, Finn left me for Berry of all people, and I've lost at least 25 popularity points because of this. At least because the Cheerios lost with out us last year, we still had some popularity, but now? Now with Kurt coach has a shot. I was expecting her to come crawling back to us. I can't have my popularity drop. I need to be Prom Queen."

"Oh woah is you Barbie. You forget Ken also dropped your ass for Aretha."

"Fuck you Santana."

"No thanks I have Brittany for that."

"Whatever but we really have to do something about this."

"Fine, but it can't be too terrible. Lady boy has grown on me."

"Me too which makes this both a tad more difficult and easier at the same time."

Rachel walked out from around the corner. "Well I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. I have a plan. I want to play Sandy and you both want to fight over being head Cheerio. I'll help you if you help me."

Santana and Quinn looked at each other and figured what the hell. Even though they hate Rachel they had no other option.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Noah pulled up to Nina's school and Nina practically ran to the Navigator. "Noah. Noah, mom is home." She said excitedly. "Is Kurt coming over today?"<p>

"Yea. He wants to meet ma."

"Oh she's going to love Kurt. I already know what she's going to say 'Oh Noah. He's-"

* * *

><p>"-So much better then the people you usually bring home. I just wish he was Jewish." Nora Puckerman said to Noah when she called him in to the kitchen.<p>

"I know ma, but just look at him." Noah said. "He's playing dress up with Nina." Kurt was currently strutting around Puck's living room in sun glasses and a blue feather boa. Nina was dressed similarly except her boa was bright pink. "And now he's teaching her how to walk like a model. Nina loves him. Heck I love him."

"You do?" Nora asked her son surprised. He never told her that about anyone not even Quinn.

"Yea I really think I do."

"Just are you sure? I was really looking forward to grandkids." She said with a semi serious semi joking tone.

"Yea." Noah said looking at the two posing in front of Kurt's phone making kissy faces at the camera. "I'm sure ma."

"Well, he seems like a lovely boy." Nora said walking out of the room carrying two drinks. Puck left with the other two drinks. He was smiling. "So Kurt would you like to stay for dinner? We're just calling for Chinese."

"Oh I would love too. This is probably going to be one of my last free afternoons. I made head Cheerio."

"Oh you're a cheerleader?" Nora asked.

"Yea his is mom and he's really good. He's shown me more moves than Aunt 'Tana ever showed me. He's the reason they won nationals two years ago. He sang for fourteen minutes, in _French_. Kurt is an awesome big brother. Much better then smelly Noah who hogs the tv." Nina said sticking her tongue out at Noah.

"Oh that's it squirt. I'm coming after you." Noah said diving into tickle Nina.

Kurt smiled and pulled Noah off the poor little girl gasping for breath. "Now Nina, I love your tv hogging big brother very much, so trust me child there is no way he'll ever get to be smelly for long. Not on my watch you hear that mister?" Kurt asked poking Noah in the chest.

"Of course babe. I promise I'll always shower after football practice." Football actually started the next day. Try outs took longer than coach had hoped because Shannon's father got sick and she needed a week off. Their first game was actually the following Friday. "Wait you love me?"

"I love you." They shared a quick chaste kiss.

"Oooo, Noah's whipped." Nina said.

"Who taught you that?" Noah asked shocked his innocent baby sister knew what that meant.

"Aunt 'Tana."

"I knew it. I have to stop asking that devil to baby sit." Nina stuck her tongue out at Puck.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in her bedroom with Finn. "You know I think we need to rebrand."<p>

"Rebrand?" Finn asked puzzled.

"Yea. I'm not sure how I feel about being Finchel any more." She said.

"Wait, are you breaking up with me?" Finn asked concerned. "Because I really thought-"

"No Finn." Rachel said grabbing his hand. "I just think Finchel is getting a bit old. I think we need a new couple name."

"Isn't there a voting panel for couple names?" Finn asked confused.

"Well, I suppose technically there is, but there's a small stipulation that should the couple in question know of the panel they can motion to change a name and if they hate a choice it get immediately rescinded. For example Sinn for Sam and Quinn wasn't allowed because Quinn refused to be anything 'sinful'. Also we all came to the conclusion Furt would have never gotten through the voting process."

"Oh." Finn said surprised.

"So I have been coming up with a few ideas. Hurry?" Rachel said.

"No it sounds too fast." Finn said using his logic.

"Oh. What about Bedson?"

"Sounds too sexual." Finn said and thought with a sigh _especially because there's nothing going on between us._

"I guess, how does-"

Finn cut her off. "I like Finchel. It means Finn and Rachel." He said standing up putting his hand around her waist. "You and me forever. I love you Rachel. That's good enough, right?"

Rachel wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his chest. "I suppose it will do." She said. "I love you too Finn." They kissed sweetly all the while Finn was thinking _does this me I can touch her boobs now?_

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Sam were lying on his bed in the hotel room. It was only eight o'clock, but Stacie was sleeping on Mercedes' other side and Stevie on Sam's. "You know you don't have to do this. Quinn said she'd watch them." Sam said. Avatar was playing in the background.<p>

"I know, but you're my boyfriend. Not hers." Mercedes said getting a tad defensive. Softening she added "Besides I love your siblings. I don't mind lying close to my sexy boyfriend watching a movie."

Sam turned her face upwards and pressed a kiss to her lips. "How did I end up with such an amazing diva?"

"You're just lucky I guess." She said looking up at him. "I love you."

Sam started running his fingers through Mercedes hair. "I love you too. He kissed on the top of her head. They both sighed contentedly and went back to watching Sam's favorite movie.

"You know the Devil Wears Prada is on next right?"

"Yea. I kinda figured." He said kissing her head again. "It's only fair, but now shh. Avatar is almost over."

"Don't you 'shh' me." Mercedes said.

"You would have done the same thing if it was the end of Devil Wears Prada."

"True."

* * *

><p>"Wait what?" Tina asked Mike when he told her what he was planning for their date.<p>

"I figured we could get like pizza and then see a movie. I know you haven't been happy with doing everything I want to do, so I figured we should do something you've been wanting to do."

"Oh Mike." Tina said raising her gloved hand. "Thank you. Is your mother still coming?"

Mike laughed a little. "No it was great in the beginning but now it's a little old. I want to spend some quality time just the two of us because you mean so much to me. I don't want you to get bored of me."

"Is that what this is about? You're worried I won't stay with you?" Tina said.

"Yea. A little, I guess. I just love you Tina and I know you left Artie for my abs. What if you meet someone with better abs then me and they take you on the less Asian dates that you want to go on."

"Oh Mike, I would never want you to feel like that. I love you too. I won't leave you, but I will admit not having to go on a date with your mother is going to be wonderful. I will still go over your house for dinner and all that too, because I love you."

"Thanks Tina." They made out for a couple of minutes

"So what are we seeing?"

"Captain America, is that okay?"

"It's perfect." She said kissing his cheek. "So about that pizza?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming out with me tonight Emma."<p>

"My pleasure Will." She was looking around Breadstixs. "Are you sure this place is even a little sanitary?"

"Relax Emma." Will said taking her hand and placing it on the table. "See you're fine. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Thank you." Emma said. The waiter came up to them.

"Can I take you order?"

"Yes could you please tell me what you use to wash your dishes? And exactly how you prepare your food?"

The waiter looked completely baffled. "I'll be having the Bolognese and she'll have the Penne Al A Vodka. I know you like it Emma. I've seen you eat it before." Will said after the waiter left.

"But what if they mess it up?"

"Emma relax okay. It'll be good for you."

"Alright. So the costumes for Grease, I was thinking…"

* * *

><p>"Hey 'Tana?" Brittany said. "You don't regret being with me do you?" They were lying in Santana's room.<p>

"I could never regret you." Santana said in her one rare caring moments. "I love you boo."

"I love you too 'Tana." Brittany said. "We can be a family you, me and Lord Tubbington."

"Yea Britt. The three of us." Santana said.

"And the rest of glee club can be Lord Tubbington's aunts and uncles too right."

"Yea I guess glee can be our family."

"Yea. I love you. Let's have sex."

"Alright Britt." Santana said glad the mushy stuff was over so they could move on to their favorite activity.

* * *

><p>"You know, you really suck at this game." Artie said to Matt.<p>

"Yea I know. Wanna play Super Smash Brothers." Matt suggested.

"Ah why not. I'll beat you in that too."

The looked at each other and said in unison "We really need girlfriends."

"Dibbs on Link." Matt called.

"Damn, taking my best character won't save you. I'll just use Marth."

"What you have to use your second best character to win. I bet you couldn't beat me with Princess Peach or the Ice Climbers."

"Was that a challenge? Oh I'll win." Artie said moving the cursor to Peach. "I've done target practice with every character. You're dead my friend."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>Quinn was so mad she had to sit through a dinner party. What was even worse was the man's son. He talked incessantly. "And then Father said I would make a great lawyer."<p>

"That's great." Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"Yes so when my father marries your mother I guess we'll be sibling. It's a shame because you cute."

"Wait did you just say 'married'?" Quinn asked as calmly as possible.

"Yea our parents are dating didn't you know?"

"Oh yes of course." Quinn said lying smoothly. "I just think it's a little soon for marriage."

"Well, it is, but if everything goes as planned it should be fine. They have been dating for two months after all." She knew her parents divorced after she got pregnant, but not tell Quinn that she was dating made her beyond furious.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" Quinn said leaving to find her mother.

* * *

><p>Noah walked Kurt to his car. "Thank you."<p>

"For what?" Kurt asked.

"For meeting my mother. For playing with Nina. For loving me."

"Noah you have been fantastic. I love you."

"I love you too." Noah said giving him a kiss. "You mean the world to me."

"You are an amazing boyfriend. Well, I better get home. I don't want dad to worry."

Noah walked off looking at Kurt as he drove off. He went inside to watch a rerun of White Collar. An unknown number appeared on his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Puckerman?"

"Yea."

"Is Kurt with you?"

"No he left like 45 minutes ago why?"

"He's past curfew and hasn't called and he isn't picking up his phone."

Not even Rachel Berry could have screamed louder than Noah did at that moment.

"Kurt!"

Badadadum! I know I'm evil, but this is the turning point in the story, also my longest chapter. I hope you were all okay with the glimpses in to the other people's lives. I rather enjoyed them. I couldn't come up with an end to the chapter after the whole meet the mom scene and this was born.

Any idea on what's wrong with Kurt? Did you enjoy the chapter?

Review please… you wouldn't want me to kill Kurt off would you?


	11. Found

Chapter 11. Me? Own Glee? Pssh yea okay.

I would like to thank: Dana (Tada new chapter… I don't think I killed Kurt, why don't you check for me though?), JasonDragon64 (You'll find out the girls' evil villain name… I did like Quinchelpez though), ColferFan1217 (Glad you liked it :D), idowgetit (I'm glad you liked that part because I pictured it too), PuCkUrTLoVeR06 (You'll see, read and find out, I'm unsure about you soul, and thanks I love my reviewers too. I answered ur questions in order), I Change My Name To Often (Thanks for reviewing), Teller of Stories (I fixed the name thing… thanks), KlaineIsGOD (Thanks for pointing out the name change)

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

So the glee club is putting on Grease. Kurt is Sandy and Puck is Danny and they just started dating. And Rachel, Santana and Quinn are apparently up to something. Kurt's dad just called Puck to ask where Kurt is. He's 15 minutes past curfew and he left Puck's house 45 minutes ago. Where's Kurt?

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

After Puck had a mild freak out as to where his boyfriend went, he decided to go looking for Kurt. "Let's see, Kurt sometimes gets coffee to put in the fridge over night. He also turned left instead of going straight." Puck ran out the door and continued frantically until he reached Kurt's navigator about 7 blocks away. The hood was up and there was a figure working on it. "Kurt?" Puck called.

"Oh hey Noah." Kurt said not looking up from his work. Puck walked around to the front of the car. He nearly drooled at the sight of Kurt being shirtless. "Some stupid jocks messed with my car." He said angrily.

"Babe, do you know what time it is?" Noah asked, trying to stay focused.

"Oh my god. My curfew. My phone died. How late is it?" Kurt asked frantically.

"11:30." Puck said.

"Oh my god, dad's going to kill me." Kurt said miserably.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Puck pulled out his cell phone. "Hi… Yea I found him… Some jocks messed with his car… Yea he was trying to fix it… Yea, here he is."

"Yes dad… I'm fine I swear… They did a really number on my car though… There's too much to list… Could you come get us dad… Thanks I love you too." Kurt hung up the phone and handed it back to Puck. "Thanks for coming to find me."

"I thought something horrible had happened to you." A cry came from the alley way on the other way. "Did you hear that?"

"Yea." Kurt said walking toward the alley.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked.

"Well we have to see what that noise is." Kurt said as if it was obvious. "And I have you in case someone has to get beaten up."

"Gee thanks babe. I see what you keep me around for."

"You know I love you."

"Yea I know. Love you too."

"Shh." Kurt said entering the alley. I looked like there was no one there. Then the saw something move. Kurt walked closer. A little girl clutching a bear was huddled in the corner. Kurt bent down and had the little girl look at him. "Hi, I'm Kurt. What's your name?" He asked.

"Marie." She said her big blue eyes looking up at him.

"Hi Marie. Do you know why you're sitting here?" Kurt asked kindly.

"Mommy said I wait her' for her yesterday. She dinna come back. I'm hungey."

"Oh Noah, we have to take her to the police. Come on sweetie." Kurt said turning back to Marie. "I have some food in the car. How old are you?"

"I'm dis many." She said holding up three fingers.

"Kurt, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Noah said to him. Burt pulled up and saw the little girl.

"Who is this?" Burt asked trying to stay calm.

"Noah can you explain? I'm going to get her something to eat."

"Well it looks like her parents abandoned her here. I think we should take her to the police."

* * *

><p>"So tell me again what happened?" The officer asked.<p>

"I was trying to see what was wrong with my car and then my boyfriend came and found me. We called my dad to come get me when we heard a noise. We went to investigate what was wrong and found the girl. It looked like someone abandoned her." Kurt said for the fourth time. "What is so hard to believe?"

"You didn't take the girl right?" The officer asked.

"No I took her away from lying next to a dumpster." Kurt said. "Look this should be about a poor little girl whose mom left her lying on the side of the road. Have you even talked to her?"

"Yes we have and she says that you gave her food and took her here away from where he mother told her to wait."

"Well why don't you ask her where she was waiting and when her mother left her there with practically no food?" Kurt snipped back. God some people were just impossible. The officer left the room and Kurt couldn't be happier. Thank god there was no school tomorrow or Kurt would seriously die.

"Alright your story checks out." The officer said coming back into the room. "Why'd you bother bringing her here?"

"I couldn't let a little girl stay outside all alone. I'm not cruel. She was hungry too." Kurt huffed.

"Well it looks like she has not other family so she's going to be going to Lima's House." Kurt was appalled. He'd heard all about Lima's House. That was where parents sent their screw up kids they didn't want to deal with anymore. It's a boarding school and almost like reform school that doesn't attempt to reform coupled with an orphanage.

"Could she get foster parents?" Kurt asked.

"Well when she is a ward of the state it's a possibility, but there is a week grace period incase her mom comes looking for her."

"How long does the paperwork to become a foster parent take to go through the system?"

"Three to Five business days." The officer said deadpanned.

"Thank you for your time." Kurt said walking out of the room.

"Now Kurt." Burt said coming out the door next to Kurt's. "I saw the whole thing. You're not thinking about what I think you're thinking about are you?"

"Well you've always wanted another child." Kurt said.

"I have Finn."

"I've always wanted a sister."

"Fine. Let's run it by Carol." Burt replied feeling confident she would say no.

* * *

><p>"Aww the poor child. I've always wanted a daughter. I love Finn, but I've always wanted a little girl to wear cute little dresses." Carol said with a smile.<p>

"See dad Carol's on bored. Please can we keep her?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, she's not a puppy. She's a little girl. I think we should see what Finn thinks." Burt said turning to his other son praying he'd be against it.

"I'm okay with it. Kurt and I will both be leaving next year, well I may be staying home, but that is beside the point. Mom loves kids and I know she'll be a great mom and you'll be a great dad to this little girl. Besides Kurt sa-" Kurt nudged his idiot brother in the side. Honestly is he dumb.

"Kurt said eh?" Burt sighed. "I'll put in the paper work, but there is no guarantee her mom won't get her."

"Great, well good night. I have Cheerio practice in the morning and a facial routine that I can only cut to 20 minutes."

* * *

><p>The next week passed in a blur of make out sessions with Puck, gossip, Cheerio practice, and intense play rehearsal considering the play was in another week. Everyone had heard about the incident on Friday. They all wanted more and more details, but Mr. Schue had to keep them all on task about the play. It was really coming together. The full numbers we're coming together and everyone was remembering their lines.<p>

Quinn, Rachel and Santana had finalized their plans for Kurt. "Is team Queens Rule the School ready to rock?" Rachel asked.

"Really that's the best group name you can come up with?" Quinn asked.

"Be lucky it isn't Fluffy Unicorn Shirts." Santana said bitingly.

"Hey the name corresponds with the first letter of our first names in alphabetical order. I thought it was quite cunning and clever of me." Rachel protested.

"Don't worry Berry. We know our parts." Santana said.

"Good." Rachel said stalking off.

"Why'd we agree to help her again?" Quinn asked.

Santana shrugged. "I need to go find Britt."

There you have it. I know it's a little short, but the story is winding down. I also know it seems a little useless like what's with the little girl. I swear she actually has a purpose. Scouts honor. So question, when this is over I'm thinking of making it like a sires. I'm just tossing the idea around… what do you guys think?


	12. Plots

Chapter 12. Me? Own Glee? Pssh yea okay.

I would like to thank: Dana, ColferFan1217, gleekfreak211, idowgetit, JasonDragon64, PuCkUrTLoVeR06… You all seriously rock. Your reviews make my day.

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

So the glee club is putting on Grease. Kurt is Sandy and Puck is Danny and they just started dating. And Rachel, Santana and Quinn are apparently up to something. Kurt found a little girl and managed to convince Burt and Carol to be her foster parents.

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Hummel your paper work looks to be in order. Now it says here you have two teenage sons, are they okay with this?"

"Oh yes." Carol said. "It was actually Kurt's idea to adopt little Marie."

"Alright. We'll be sending someone in a couple days to make sure everything is in order. It will be a surprise visit though. Don't worry it's just a standard check up. You should do fine." The woman behind the desk said. She turned to her intercom. "Please send in Marie Santino."

The little girl toddled into the room. "Hi." She said shyly. "They says that I have a new mommy and a daddy."

Burt bent down and his heart hurt for the poor little girl. "Yes, hi I'm Burt Hummel, and this is my wife, Carol. We're going to be you new parents. I think you know my son Kurt?"

Kurt walked into the room. "Kurtie." She cried running to him.

"Hey Marie. You're coming home with us. You're my little sister now."

* * *

><p>"Alright." Mr. Schue said to the glee club. "As you know opening night is Friday. Friday." He reiterated. "We are not ready. Finn still can't dance, we don't know what we're doing about cars and Kurt's refusing to wear Sandy's ending scene clothes. Well isn't this just fantastic." The club had never seen the man so stresses. He was usually calm and collected.<p>

"Hey Mr. Schue." Puck called. "Are you sure the reason you're on edge is about the play? Or is it because Ms. Pillsbury won't put out and you've been sexless for a while?"

"Puck, that is none of you business." Mr. Schue said attempting to calm down regardless of the validity in Puck's words.

"Yea, stuff it Puckerman." Santana said. "I doubt Hummel's putting out. Two weeks and guarantee you'll cheat on him."

"Hey." Puck said getting defensive. "I love Kurt. Why would I cheat on him?"

"Because you live and sex and Hummel's like the eternal virginal prude."

"I'll have you know Kurt is so fucking sexy. He has the best but ever, he's toned and lithe and has the hottest legs I have ever seen, including yours Lopez."

"Alright that's it. Ima cuta bitch." Santana growled. Everyone else got up and started screaming.

"**Quite!**" Kurt yelled. The room stopped. "Good now that I have you attention. We need to practice. We need to be flawless. And most of all, we need to work together. Britt, you keep teaching Finn the dance moves okay? Santana, Quinn, 'Cedes, Rachel with me. We're doing the sleep over part. Mr. Schue, you be Kenicke and the boys will rehearse Greased Lightning." They groaned a chorus of 'again' "Yes, 'again.' The only one of you with that choreography down is Mike. We should have given Finn apart with no dancing. We'll work him in somehow I guess. Artie work on your memorization. You have a lot of songs my friend. Everyone got it? Good. Oh and Santana for the record our sex life is none of your business." Kurt got down off his chair. "Well? Get to work."

* * *

><p>"Kurt was awesome in glee. Mr. Schue was like having a melt down. Kurt took control of the room." Finn said cheerfully with a piece of pot roast hanging out of his mouth.<p>

"Finn I don't want to see partially chewed food it makes me sick." Kurt said primly. "However, I will admit someone needed to take care of glee." He turned to Marie. "How was school today Little Princess." Marie heard Noah call Kurt 'princess' and insisted on being 'little princess.'

"It was really fun. Ms. G let us color and I made a fwend. Her name is Sheena. I really like school Kurtie."

"That's great." Kurt said looking at his boyfriend who had joined them for dinner. Nora and Nina were going to his Grandmothers, but he got home to late from football, after glee, to join them. "Well I'm done as is Noah, may we be excused?"

"Me too." Marie cried.

"Oh alright." Carol said. "Plates on the counter."

"Yes Carol." Kurt said with a smile. The three of them walked into the living room. Noah sat on the far end of the couch and opened his arms for Kurt. Kurt laid back into his arms. Marie climbed up to the couch and Kurt wrapped his arms around the little girl. Noah flipped to some football game. "Really Noah, not football again. It's my turn to pick the show anyway." He snatched the remote and put on the Project Runway he had recorded. "There. You like this too, right Marie?"

"Ah huh." She said nodding her brown curls bouncing up and down.

"See No' you're out numbered." Kurt said cuddling into his arms.

"You win this round Hummel." Noah said playfully adding a ruffle to Kurt's hair.

"Normally I would kill you for that but I'm too comfortable to care." Kurt couldn't help but imagine he was married to Noah and Marie was their little girl. He thought that made a great picture. His thoughts turned back to Santana for a minute. What if Noah will get bored if he doesn't put out? _I'm not ready to sleep with him yet._ He looked up at Noah hoping nothing would tear them apart.

* * *

><p>"Good job today Santana." Quinn said. Rachel had her plan, which was great for her needs, but Quinn and Santana needed to get started on a way to become head Cheerio. "Now then tomorrow we go to get reinstated as regular Cheerios." Quinn turned to her phone. She may no longer be head Cheerio, but she has connections. "Hey Mindy? It's Quinn… I know I'm not team captain anymore… Yes but that doesn't change the fact you slept with sleazy Jacob right? … And who was the one that got that tape back… Ah huh. Me. So that's why you're going to do me a little favor… Oh, well I made a copy of the tape before I gave it to you. I'm not stupid you know… Alright it's a simple task. Seduce Noah Puckerman. Just make sure Kurt Hummel is there to see it… The fancy dressing gay kid… Alright thank you Mindy."<p>

"Dam girl that was down right evil. Sure Hummel will make it back from this?" Santana asked.

"It's a broken heart. He mopes for up to a month and then decides to focus on his New York dreams. Besides it will only work if he doubts his relationship with Puck in the first place. And that in itself is no basis for a relationship. He has to be able to trust Puck. So actually if this works we'd be helping both of them."

"Alright. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Santana said.

* * *

><p>Kurt got a phone call at midnight from a sobbing Mercedes. "Hun what's wrong?" He asked her frantically.<p>

"Sam." She cried into the phone.

"Did he break up with you?" He asked. "If he did I'm gonna-"

"No he was driving home from his job." She started sobbing again. "He got into an accident."

"Oh my god." Kurt nearly screamed. He started looking around his room for some decent pants to go out in. "Is he okay? What the hell happened?"

"A drunk driver hit him. His family said he was stable though. Can you get me, boo?" Mercedes said with a slight hiccough in between each word.

"I'm on my way now hun." He said shrugging in to a button down he found in his hamper. "I'll see you in a few okay. Love you stay strong." Kurt burst into his parent's room texting Noah's number as he went. "Dad Sam got into an accident. Can I go get Mercedes and bring her to the hospital?"

"Yea…" Burt said trailing off. "Sure…" Kurt was half way out the door when Burt shot straight up. "What?" He yelled.

"Sam got into an accident. Mercedes is his girlfriend. She has no way of getting to the hospital, so you said I could pick her up."

"Oh." Burt said. "Be careful. Make sure you drive really carefully. We don't want you to get hurt either."

"Alright dad. I'll make sure I'm careful." Kurt said. When he got outside, Noah was already leaning against the Navigator.

"Well come on Princess. We need to get Aretha to Lips." Noah said.

"When did you turn into coach Sylvester?"

"Just trying to ease the tension." Puck said with a hint of an accent and a small smile at some joke that completely went over Kurt's head.

"Okay well get in." Kurt said. The drive to Mercedes took about half the amount of time as it normally did. She was standing outside and ran to the car. "Puck can you drive us to the hospital? I want to sit in the back with 'Cedes."

"But it's your baby Kurt."

"Yea well I trust you and you got your license back, so drive."

At the hospital we found the entire Evans family. Kurt was happy to hear Sam just had a broken clavicle. It was also luckily his left one, so he could eventually play football again. Mercedes gave Kurt a big hug. "Thanks Kurt. For always being there for me."

"I always will be." Kurt said smiling.

Alright tada… As of right now yes the whole arm breaking scene is fairly useless… but if I decide to write that sequel it will be relevent… soooo yea… Alright so here is what's up. I'm leaving for college Monday and I have no idea when I'll be able to update again… That makes me sad… The updates will probably be about once a week from here on out… It's also almost done… probably no more then 7 more chapters. Also props if you got the Harry potter reference


	13. Questioning

Chapter 13! Me no own Glee.

I would like to thank: PuCkUrTLoVeR06, gleekfreak211, Dana, idowgetit, ColferFan1217, JasonDragon64, KittenNya, ForTheLoveOfDarren, RHatch89

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

So the glee club is putting on Grease. Kurt is Sandy and Puck is Danny and they just started dating. Santana and Quinn are planning something evil and dastardly. Will Puck and Kurt stand a chance? And what is Rachel's separate plot? Kurt's worried about Puck wanting more than he can deliver.

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

Noah Puckerman will be the first to admit he likes girls. He finds the sexy as hell and as long as the girl is sexy he has no trouble doing his favorite activity. He has to admit, however that Kurt Hummel is practically 5 times sexier than any other girl he has slept with, and he hasn't even slept with him yet. Puck was a little freaked out about how willing he was to wait for Kurt to be ready to have sex with him. It's for that precise reason that Puck did not expect what happened on Tuesday.

* * *

><p>Kurt was having a good day. He just walked out of French, his favorite class of the day and was about to go out to lunch with his boyfriend. It felt so good to say that. Sure he had dated Blaine, but as they had quickly come to realize they behaved like friend, only with kisses. He felt hardly any physical attraction to him at all compared to the amount he felt for Noah. Kurt wanted to push him up against a wall and kiss Noah for hours. He turned the corner to Puck's locker and saw a blond bimbo with his boyfriend. Not only that, but they were kissing. Kurt's heart dropped into his stomach. Noah was cheating on him. Kurt thought he was going to break into two when he heard Puck scream at the girl. "Get off me. I have a boyfriend."<p>

Kurt's heart practically leapt out of his chest. "Yea well I bet he isn't going to put out and rock your world."

"So? He's an amazing kisser and has a body you'd kill for. He's my boyfriend and I don't cheat."

"Well have you ever had sex with a man?" She said snippily.

Puck pushed her up against the locker and said "So what if I have?"

"Nothing." She said flouncing away. "Just have fun explaining that to him." She said skirt twirling behind her gesturing to Kurt.

"Hey princess." Puck said.

"Don't you 'hey princess' me Puckerman. You and I are going to have a little chat." Kurt said puling Puck's arm out the doors. Kurt told Puck to get into his navigator. "You've really have had sex with another guy?"

"Well you see babe there was this threesome and it was one time I swear it wasn't even that great and-"

"Not that great?" Kurt practically shrieked. "In case you haven't noticed Puckerman I'm a guy. That me having… sex with me will be like that. So you know what just get out and leave." Kurt said with tears in his eyes. "I'm obviously not good enough for you and-"

"Could you shut up and stop rambling. I love you Kurt. Did you know that kissing you gets me hotter than sex with anyone ever has? You're one sexy piece of ass babe and I intend to keep you mine forever. I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright." Kurt said still feeling unsure of himself.

Noah gathered Kurt into his arms. "I love you babe. I really really do." Kurt still couldn't shake his nagging feeling.

* * *

><p>"Great job Mindy." Quinn said. She really hated doing this, but she had to be prom queen and the best way to do that would to become head cheerio again.<p>

"I still don't get what I did." She said twisting a curl around her finger.

"You don't have understand. You just have to do." Quinn looked at Santana. "You're up."

"Quinn I'm not sure head Cheerio is worth messing with fancy."

"Are you going soft 'Tana? Oh how I bet Britt would want to be back on top. Maybe then you could be together." Quinn knew it was low, but she had to try.

"Fine I got this." Santana said stomping off.

"So Hummel." Santana said walking into a free with him. "How's your sex life with Puck. I could give you some pointers."

"No thank you Santana." Kurt said trying to move out of her way.

"You sure Hummel? Puck likes to do it hard and fast." She said trying to coax a rise out of him. "He has very particular habits in bed. He loved my boob job. It gave him more to do stuff with. Oh wait right you're missing certain parts to do that with."

"I'll have you k now Satan, oh wait Santana, that Noah loves me." Kurt huffed. "Now stop being a bitch and fuck off." Kurt was worried about what Santana said but he refused to let it bother him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Finn?" Quinn asked.<p>

"Yea." He said hesitantly. "Uh Quinn you know I'm with Rachel now and I love her so I don't think I can get back to-"

"No no no." She said smiling at Finn. "I'm just worried about Kurt. You know how Puck is. What if he cheats on Kurt? Kurt would be devastated. Maybe you should ask Puck and make sure that he doesn't miss girls. It's what I would do. You know, to protect my little brother."

"Oh. Do you really think that?" Finn asked confused. At Quinn's nod Finn said "Thanks for the advice. You know I have to stand up for my little brother." He said pushing his chest out to act 'manly.' "I'll go have a talk with him."

Finn marched off to go find Puck and invite him over for some video games and that chat. He found Puck in the weight room. "Hey you done? Kurt has Cheerios, so let's kill some zombies."

Puck nodded. "Sure, let me get changed."

* * *

><p>Kurt came home from Cheerio practice sore, but it was in an 'I feel accomplished' way. He was in a fairly good mood until he saw Noah's truck in the drive way. He figured Noah was having some guy time with Finn and decided to surprise them. He heard Finn ask his boyfriend "Dude, you're not messing with Kurt right? He is my little bro and I know you like. What's that word? Bi? Don't you miss women?"<p>

"Well I'll admit I like having sex with girls and I miss having lot of sex. But Kurt is awesome."

"So you miss sex with girls?"

"Yea I mean who wouldn't miss sex."

"You haven't done it with Kurt yet have you?" Finn paused. "Actually don't tell me."

"Nah we haven't done it yet." Puck said. "I'm sure we'll get to it eventually."

"But what if it's like bad? Kurt loves you dude. He's my brother I don't want you hurting him."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But I doubt it will be bad. I'm the Puckzilla."

Kurt wasn't exactly sure how to take that conversation. But he did know it added to his fears. What if he wasn't good enough for Puck?

* * *

><p>"Okay so do you girls know what you're doing Friday?" Rachel asked about her plan.<p>

"For the last time Berry, yes." Quinn said. "I know what we're doing. Now shut your mouth. You need to help us with our plan."

" Oh yes of course, what do you need me to do?"

"Talk to Kurt."

"I just need to talk to him?"

"Yep."

"Oh alright I suppose it is doable. Will you be telling me your plans of Kurt?"

"Nope." Quinn said walking away. She hoped Berry's excessive chatter would be enough to make Kurt cave. Quinn did feel a little bad about manipulating everyone of her friends like this, but she has to be prom queen and that starts with being head Cheerio.

Short and late and I'm sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter out faster now that I'm all settled in college. It's repeative but it does serve a purpose. I swear. Hearts and Hugs my friends.


	14. Break

Chapter 14! Me no own Glee.

I would like to thank: gleekfreak211, Dana, idowgetit, ColferFan1217, JasonDragon64, KittenNya, , RHatch89

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

So the glee club is putting on Grease. Kurt is Sandy and Puck is Danny and they just started dating. Santana and Quinn are planning something evil and dastardly. Will Puck and Kurt stand a chance? And what is Rachel's separate plot? Kurt's worried about Puck wanting more than he can deliver.

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

"Yea Rach, what's up?" Kurt said as she walked up to him on his way to lunch.

"Nothing I would first like to make sure Puck is treating you right. He hasn't… you know… strayed has he."

Kurt got a tad defensive. "No he hasn't." Then under his breath he added "At least not to my knowledge."

"That's good I'm glad. I would then like to extend an invitation to both of you to come over to my house. As you know I have two gay dad, and they would love to help you guys with anything you need." She lowered her voice. "Even… well you know… the uh logistics of intimacy."

_Rachel Berry did not just offer me to have a sex talk with her parents. Nope this has all just been a terrible nightmare. I will wake up and be in a normal universe again. _Kurt pinched himself and muttered under his breath "Holy crap this is real?"

He turned back to Rachel's babbling. "I mean I want you to feel more comfortable with the subject. I mean Puck's the sex shark of Lima. I've heard that he's slept with every single Cheerio and half the house wives in the town, while the furthest you've gone has been with Blaine and that can't have been very far could it. What with him so proper and you like me well-"

"I m totally not as prudish as you. You've been dating Finn on and off forever and you still haven't let him touch you boobs. Gosh do you have any idea how much he wants to? I mean I don't quite understand the appeal of breasts myself, but he certainly wants too."

She blushed. "My relationship with Finn aside. I am concerned for you Kurt. I mean it's obvious that you love Noah, but I'm just not too sure of Noah's ability to remain faithful. I mean yes he'll try, but for how long? I know I sound like a bitch, but I'm honestly concerned about you."

"I saw you talking with Rachel." Quinn said. Kurt looked up from his French work. "You know I was actually thinking of keeping Beth." She got a wistful look in her eyes. "Noah and I were babysitting Mr. Schue's ex-wife's sister triplets. He was fantastic with them. It gave me a 'maybe we could actually do this' moment. That is until I found out he was sexting Santana the entire time." She looked Kurt dead in the eyes. "Be careful Kurt. I would hate to see you hurt." She said before spinning away.

* * *

><p>Today there was a dress rehearsal for the play. It was to be put on Friday, Saturday and Sunday of this weekend and Saturday and Sunday of the next. Kurt and Puck were doing the new beginning sequence because obviously they couldn't have several cuts to a beach. They were outside of what appeared to be a movie theatre.<p>

"Guys what is up with the two of you?" Mr. Shue called to his two stars. "Your performance seems a little flat. It needs more spark. Again."

Kurt had no idea what was wrong with them today. They just seemed all out of sorts. "Mr. Schue , I need to talk to Noah." He said dragging Noah behind him. "I'm going to come right out and ask it and I want an honest answer. Do you miss having sex with women every day?"

"Yes." Puck said. Kurt moved to turn and walk away. "But I love being with you even more. You have to understand that."

"I'm trying but I can't see why you would want me." Kurt said sniffling. "I'm not hot, I'm not sexy and I'm not ready to be with you in all ways."

"Babe you're gorgeous and the sexiest thing on to legs. Sure the lack of sex in a minor annoyance, but when I'm with you I feel alive."

"Noah. I think we should take a break." Kurt said.

"What? Why? Babe I love you." Noah said nearing desperation.

Kurt turned and cupped Noah cheek. "I love you too. I swear. I just need some time to figure a few things out okay."

"But you're breaking up with me." Noah said sounding confused. "Obviously you can't love me."

"I'm not breaking up with you." Kurt said. "I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I just think we both need to have a thinking period. When was the last time you had any alone time you got to make use of to just think?"

Puck thought about it for a few minutes. It was probably around two or three weeks ago. Between the play, football and Kurt he hasn't stopped moving and doing things. Hell he hasn't even been able to jerk off in like four days. That knowledge surprised Puck. He was used to getting off like twice a day since like puberty. "I understand." He said a bit dejectedly.

"It'll be just for a few days I swear. I need to do some major thinking." Kurt cupped Noah's cheek and gave him a kiss. "I really do love you. You're perfect. We're still together, but until the play we're going to pretend we're in a long distance relationship. One phone call before bed and we can text. It'll be good for me and hopefully you as well."

"Can I just ask why?"

"Sure you can." Kurt said. Noah gave him a look. "Okay, okay. I just need to think about some things. Some personal things." _Like whether or not we really work together. I also want to see if you really love me and I know it's a cruel thing, but Quinn was right. I need to make sure he loves me._

"Well now I'm sure I can do that scene right." Noah said with a hollow laugh.

"Why is that?" Kurt asked curiously.

"You really are leaving me." Noah said sounding a tad dejected.

"This is not forever, nor is it really a goodbye. It's a see you later." Kurt said giving him another kiss this time on the cheek. "Come on, let's get to rehersal."

* * *

><p>Puck was frustrated as hell. He thought he'd been nothing but the most perfect Prince for his darling Princess. He loves Kurt with all of his heart and had no idea why they were in a break. Break. It sounded so final. But he supposed it was more honest than Kurt declaring space. Space was the same thing as a break, but it was implied to be lesser than a break when in reality it's not. He really wanted to know what was with people harassing him about hurting Kurt. Why was no one concerned about how Puck was feeling? No one confronted Kurt about breaking his heart which nearly happened this very day. No one actually realized Puck was just as unversed in actual loving relationships as Kurt was. He sorta had dated Quinn, Santana and Lauren, but he didn't love them. Not really. Quinn was the mother of his child, he loved that aspect. With Santana, it had all been about mind blowing sex. Lauren was his closest to an actual relationship, but that was mainly based on hero worship. He loved Kurt fully. With all his heart. Kurt was his end all be all. He was adorable, funny, sweet and sexy as hell.<p>

His phone started ringing. "_**Hey man. Party at mine tonight, you in?"**_

Puck thought for a moment. If Kurt wanted sometime to do his own thing, Puck could go out and do his. "Hell yea. I'll even get the beer."

"_**Awesome dude. See you there.**_" Puck walked out his front door with one thought on his mind. He was going to get plastered and forget about Kurt.

There you have it peeps. The new chapter of my fic. Tell me what you think. Next chapter the party and its aftermath. Sorry for the shortness. College life's been busier and with the freaking hurricanes and stuff life's bee busy… no internet for like 4 days… can you say death?


	15. Flyers

Chapter 15! Me no own Glee.

I would like to thank: gleekfreak211, Dana, idowgetit, ColferFan1217, JasonDragon64, KittenNya, PuCkUrTLoVeR06, I Change My Name To Often

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

So the glee club is putting on Grease. Kurt is Sandy and Puck is Danny and they just started dating. Quinn's plans have come to a head. Kurt's declared a small break from Puck. Puck's about to go out and make some bad decisions.

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

"Hey dude welcome to the party!" James said when Puck walked through the door.

"Sup?" Puck said grabbing James' out stretched hand and thumping him on the back.

"Nothing really. You know partying. Haven't been seeing you lately. Hummel tying you down?"

"Yea man." Puck said. "But tonight I'm a free agent."

"Really you broke up with him?" James said with a hint of surprise. "You guys seem pretty close."

"Nah, he and I are on a 'break'."

James nodded solemnly. "Sorry bro. Bad luck."

"Bad luck?" Puck asked confused.

"Yea a 'break' is normally code for 'I'm out fucking someone else, but I'll use break as an excuse that technically we weren't together, so I can still be with you'. Tough break man. You want a drink? You look like you can use one."

Puck did in fact look a bit green. Puck could only think of one thing. Kurt said he was going to have dinner with Blaine tonight. He told him last week. Kurt must have thought he forgot. Puck growled in the back of his throat. "Got any tequila?"

* * *

><p>Kurt had totally forgotten his plans with Blaine that evening, so when Blaine showed up at his door asking if he was ready to go, Kurt stood there dumbfounded in his pajamas (consisting short shorts and a long button down) and tear stained cheeks. "Darling what's wrong?" Blaine asked concerned.<p>

"Everything." Kurt said becoming a sobbing mess in Blaine's. Kurt's chin was on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine was patting Kurt's back.

"Come on hun. Let's get you inside."

* * *

><p>No one had anticipated what would happen the next day at school. There were flyers. They were covering everything. Someone even paper mached Figgins' car with them. There were four pictures. Hummel and Puckerman are done was written in giant block letters. In the top left Puck was getting a lap dance by a pretty brunette. In the top right Kurt and Blaine were hugging on the porch. In the bottom right Puck was taking a body shot from a blonde. In the bottom left Blaine was leading Kurt into his house.<p>

Puck had walked into school planning on telling Kurt he had drunk the night before. He had every intention of mentioning that he was dared to take a body shot and a girl had been dared to give him a lap dance. That was before he saw the pictures. How could Kurt of done this to him? He admitted the pictures of himself appeared incriminating, but Kurt in that sexy outfit to seduce Blaine. That was self explanatory. Kurt's biggest fear was Puck cheating on him. Now Puck knew why. Kurt was cheating on him. Puck felt a small part of him die.

Kurt had had a long talk with Blaine the night before. Blaine had helped him figure out that he was just being ridiculous and insecure (Kurt's own word) and that he should man up and love Puck and be hurt if it came to that. Kurt's heart broke in two when he saw those pictures. How could Puck do something like that? He had explained to Puck that they were still technically together. How could he hurt Kurt like that? Kurt very nearly broke down into sobs.

* * *

><p>The entire day was pure torture for both Puck and Kurt. Not only was the others evident betrayal on their mind, but to rub salt into wounds people kept asking about their break up. The fact that they hadn't broken up officially yet made matters ten times worse. Kurt wanted to cry and scream and Puck wanted to punch the next idiot that came up to him. Both were absolutely dreading the impending doom of Glee. They had to play happy carefree teenagers in love. In this moment they were anything but.<p>

"Alright guys. The play is this Friday." Will said cheerfully to the club. Emma was sitting in today, so he winked at her.

"Actually," Sue said walking into the classroom. "Willbob Spongehair it's next Friday."

"What?" The entire club chorused.

"That's right." She turned to will. "Now then I know you won't believe when I say my contract allows me to do this, but it does." She turned to the two freshmen carrying a giant scroll of paper. "Bones." She called to one of them. "I want you to carry this down to the gym." She said handing him the first end of the scroll. The entire club watched in fascination as half the scroll was being pulled away. "Perfect." She said getting out a microscope. "Now then I'll admit I over used the micro dots in this particular section, but you'll get the drift." She placed the microscope over a period. "Here we are. Now then this is a shrunken document into the size of a period. If you would please read it out loud William?"

"One Sue Sylvester is permitted to change the date of anything school and/or extracurricular related dates. As well as the date of anything that affects her in anyway. Well Sue you are through, aren't you?"

"That is right William. Now then, I am not doing this to spite you. Not this time anyway. Scruffy start rolling up the contract." She called to the other boy. "Olivia Newton-John can't make it this weekend, so next weekend it is. Goodbye losers. This winner has got to leave. Oh and Porcelain feel free to skip practice today. I know what bad press can do to a person, but if you do, it's double work tomorrow."

"Alright thank you coach." Kurt said sullenly.

"Now then, due to some minor events, practice today has been officially canceled. Puck and Kurt are to stay behind." Will said as everyone filtered out of the room. "I want you two to talk and figure out if you're still capable of being our leads." Will left too.

Puck and Kurt sat there in silence. "I'm still going to be Sandy." Kurt said first. He continued in monotone, "When I was little I always told my mom that I'd be Sandy. She never looked down on me for it. She encouraged it even."

"I'm still going to be Danny. Nina would kill me if I wasn't." On some level those were the reason. The main reason was Kurt felt like crying out I love you and if the only way I can be with you is fictional, I'll do it. Puck felt like screaming how could you? I love you and if the only place I can do that is by playing Danny I will.

"So it's decided." Kurt said getting up and walking to Mr. Schue's office. "We're playing Danny and Sandy." Neither of them wanted to talk about the flyers. It would make their break up official. They liked the fact they hadn't technically stopped being together. They were going to try and delude themselves that they were still on a break, that they were still together.

* * *

><p>"Five, six, seven, eight." Rachel cried.<p>

"Rach, why do I have to learn Puck's part?"

"We are Puck and Kurt's understudies. We have to be ready in case they can't perform." Rachel said. "Again." Finn let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Now honey." Quinn's mother said to her. "I was just telling my fiancé here about how you are a cheerleader. She's trying to be the head cheerleader again. She's such a lovely girl." Her mother gave her a look.<p>

"Yes. I'm in several extracurricular actives. I'm actually going to be in a play next week. You're more than welcome to attend." She said sweetly. She secretly hoped Kurt still played Sandy. That would be great revenge.

Alright so there you have it a tad short, but I tried. Sorry for the wait. I've been trying to update whenever I can. I love my readers and if you love this story please review. Also would you like more into the lives of the other characters? Or not?H


	16. Quit it

Chapter 16! Me no own Glee.

I would like to thank: gleekfreak211, Dana, idowgetit, ColferFan1217, JasonDragon64, PuCkUrTLoVeR06, ForTheLoveOfDarren, Red eyes black pheonix

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

So the glee club is putting on Grease. Kurt is Sandy and Puck is Danny and they just broke up. Quinn's plans have come to a head.

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

"The fuck, bitch." Santana said. "This is not what I signed up for." It was the day after the flyer ordeal.

"I'm sorry, but what are you referring to exactly?" Quinn said innocently.

"I'm 'referring to' you taking things about ten steps too far. What you did with those flyers was probably the cruelest thing you've ever done. That includes dating Frakenteen and having a baby with Puckerman at the same time.

"I didn't make or put up those flyers." Quinn said deadpanned.

"No, but you sure as hell made it happen. You think I don't know Quinn? I knew I wasn't gonna win head cheerio against you. I wanted to make sure Puckerman wasn't hurting Hummel. I figured putting a little strain on their relationship and testing if they made it through would prove to me and everyone else that Puck was good for Kurt. Just when things were going to go right you've painted them both in horrible lights. Kurt's no longer that gay kid. He's the gay kid who sleeps with anything that moves. Puck is the guy who played a good trick on the gay kid. Do you have any idea what that does to him? They play down his love for Kurt. They were in love. A much better couple than you've been in any relationship."

"Well Santana, since when did you have a heart."

"For whatever reason, Britt really cares about Hummel and the first thing she said when they started dating was 'what if Puck's not dolphin enough for Kurt?' and I promised her I would find out for her. You didn't see Puck. He called me last night, drunk off his mind. He probably doesn't even remember it. He sounded so torn up. He's one of my only friends. He's been there for me. And now your stupid quest for power fucked up two people's lives really good. I hope you're happy bitch." Santana said storming off.

Quinn looked off after Santana. True, two of her friends were miserable, but they'd get over it. She was sure of it. She needed to focus on finding a good prom king option for her to run with.

* * *

><p>Kurt was trying to put his soul into his cheering, but he couldn't. Coach was screaming at him to put more into it. He just had no more to give. Not with Puck a few yards away. There was not a flirty smiled to be exchanged or a quick wave to be given. Puck wasn't mouthing 'sexy' at him. He just lost all will to cheer. He suddenly felt dizzy. Had he even eaten today? He thinks he might have had a granola bar at some point in the day. He's pretty sure 'Cedes shoved it down his throat. He fell off the top of a double mount, four people were holding two people and they we holding him. Luckily after that rather unfortunate lawsuit, coach had employed the best spotters possible.<p>

Puck couldn't help but watch Kurt on top of the pyramid thing. He was just so sexy in that uniform. The red hugged his butt amazingly. Puck noticed something wrong with Kurt, he was swaying slightly and faltered on a note. He would have never done that. Before Puck actually realized what he was doing, he ran to the cheerleaders. Kurt fell forward. Puck ran to catch one of the most precious people he had. Another guy helped Puck catch him. "Hey babe, come on open your eyes."

Kurt blearily opened his eyes. He saw a familiar face. "Noah?" He said breathlessly. "Love you." He said before closing his eyes again.

Puck felt like he couldn't move. How could Kurt love him when he was quite clearly back together with Blaine?

"Oi, dumb hair, take Porcelain to the nurse." Sue said. "Shove some food and water down his throat and bring him back out."

Kurt opened his eyes again. "Coach?" He said. "I'm fine, but I don't think I can be a cheerio right now. Too much stress. Quinn, Santana and Britt can sing for you. Sorry."

"Don't think I won't try to get back." She threatened. "Well get him to the nurse." She shouted.

"You don't have to take me." Kurt said when Puck moved to follow the coach's instructions.

"Why'd you collapse?"

"Why do you care?"

"Of course I care. Just because you'd rather have Blaine than me means nothing about my feelings."

"Blaine was comforting me from our break. I know I started it, but it hurt me. I saw you with those girls. I should have never tried to compete."

"Those were dares." Puck said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt said nuzzling Puck's neck. "But I don't think we should get back together."

"What?" Puck said. "Why?"

"Because if we can't trust each other the relationship will never work. You like partying. I will always wonder whether or not you're you making out with some girl. I'm still friends with Blaine and you'll wonder if we want to get back together. I don't know if this will work."

"It will work Kurt. Please?" Puck said desperately.

"Prove to me we can work this out. If you can show me that this relationship is going to work. Make me trust you. Make sure I'm worthy of your trust. I want this to work."

"If you wanted it to work then you wouldn't be saying this." Puck looked so hurt, so broken that Kurt pressed his lips to Puck's.

"Think about it. Trust me. It will make sense. Let's give it some time. Please Noah. Don't only do this for me. Do this for yourself."

"You know I think this is bull, right?"

"I know."

"You know I'm only doing this for you, right?"

"For now probably."

"You know I love you and will get you back, right?"

"I love you too and I really want to believe that."

"One week." Puck said. "I'll give this whatever one week. If you haven't come to your senses but Grease, I'll consider us done.

"That sounds fair." Kurt said. "Thank you. For catching me. For everything. You make me happy."

"Yea. And you make me crazy." Puck said resting his head on Kurt's. "But I wouldn't want it any other way."

Puck dropped Kurt off at the nurse's office and walk off. Thinking about what Kurt said, he couldn't help but reluctantly find some truth. Why is he always right?

That's all folks. I hope you like their somewhat reconcile. It's almost done… :( but I'll deal… let me know bout that sequel idea. If you like it that is… yea… so blame college for my sporadicness in updating… think about sequel...


	17. Wrong

Chapter 17! Me no own Glee.

I would like to thank: Dana, idowgetit, ColferFan1217, JasonDragon64, PuCkUrTLoVeR06, , Red eyes black phoenix, Harushina Neko, Nikkler

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

So the glee club is putting on Grease. Kurt is Sandy and Puck is Danny and they just tentatively made up. What's Rachel's grand scheme? Will Santana tell Kurt and Puck what Quinn has done? Things are happening, but are they for the better.

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

Santana couldn't take it anymore. Quinn had been made head Cherrio, which she had expected, but it still stung. She hated the pain Quinn had caused her, dare she say, friends. Of course they won't be her friends once they learn of her involvement, but she's a grade A stone cold bitch so she could totally deal. A few rounds with Britt wouldn't hurt either. Plus when she comes clean Quinn will get what she rightly deserves, so that'll be fun to watch. "Hummel."

"Satan. What can I do you for?" He said Satan jokingly. Santana knew he'd mean it in a few minutes.

"I have something to talked to you about." She sighed. "Quinn manipulated our friends into talking to you and Puck about your relationship. So like Finn talking to Puck? That was her. Berry talking to you? That was her. They didn't actually know what they were doing. They truly had both of your best interests at heart, so don't blame them."

Kurt sat in stunned silence. "And your part?"

"That was conscious. I was hurt and jealous when I first agreed to help her, then I thought I was protecting you both. When you took that break, I decided to stop interfering. I figured after you worked through that you'd be in a stronger relationship. Then she planned the whole poster thing and I was appalled. That was really low and that's coming from me."

Kurt gripped Santana's hand. "Thank you, for telling me. Although your reasons were petty to begin with, thank you for looking out for my wellbeing. Remember you have Britt and I have a blond bitch that needs to be taken down a peg or two."

"Also, Hummel, Berry is planning something. I don't quite know what, but she is. I sort of tuned out her grand master scheme."

"Thank you for letting me know." Kurt walked out of school. He was glad today was the weekend and there wasn't the play. Kurt just wanted to snuggle up and watch some Disney movies with Marie and drink some hot chocolate. It feels like senior year is going to be the most trying yet.

* * *

><p>Kurt was rudely awakened at 9 Saturday morning. A high pitched voice in his ear. "Kurtie. Kurtie."<p>

Kurt sighed and woke up. "Yes Marie."

"Look who's here." She said cheerfully. "It's Noah and Nina. They said we goin' on a picnic.

"Hey babe, love the hair." Noah said smiling.

Kurt screamed and ran into the bathroom. "Out." He yelled from inside.

Noah laughed. "Come along ladies, let's allow the princess time to get ready. Let's watch some tv."

Kurt was appalled that Puck had come by so early, but Kurt remembered they had promised to take the girls on a picnic. They were actually going to go have Stacie and Stevie with them too. Mercedes and Sam had a date to go on. It worked out well. Stevie and Nina were six and Stacie was almost five. They had fun playing together. Kurt just hoped they'd be well behaved.

He finished getting dressed and did his hair. It looked like Sam and mom had dropped off Stacie and Stevie. Kurt looked on with a smile. Noah was sitting in the middle of the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons with the kids. Little Marie was sitting on Noah's lap and Nina and Stacie were snuggled into his sides. Stevie, being the big mature man, was sitting on the end of the couch.

Kurt had originally wished that this had been forgotten, but now he figured it would be a good day. Kurt and Noah could do nothing be reconcile at this point. Kurt wanted it so bad. "Well it looks like the princess has joined us." Noah said from where he was sitting.

Kurt was mobbed by kids. "Hey guys. We're going to go to IHop for breakfast and then we're going to go to the park for the rest of the day and have the picnic later, how does that sound?"

"Great!" They all shouted. They put Marie's car seat into the navigator and took the kids to breakfast.

Kurt was holding Marie when they walked in. Nina and Stacie didn't want to be left out so Noah had one on each arm. Kurt held Stevie's hand. They almost looked like a family. It sent a pang to Kurt's heart. He wanted this. He wanted to be with Noah and have kids with him.

Breakfast went by without incident. They did get son strange looks though. Two teenage boys holding hands and having four children called some attention to them. They didn't care though. Kurt set up a blanket under a tree and sat down. The kids had run off. Stevie saw some other little boys over by the slide and went to join them. The girls were playing in the little play house the park had. Kurt and Noah were sitting in silence. Things weren't great but they missed each other's presence. Noah had his back against the tree playing some handheld game. Kurt was snuggled into his shoulder reading a book. Every now and then they looked up at the kids and did a quick head count. Then they'd gaze at each other longingly. Kurt was quite comfortable in his light blue McQueen sweater, jean shorts and converse high tops. Noah's sweatshirt was quite soft to lay his head on.

"Look Sylvia." A man said to his wife. "A pair of fags. Why are they here in front of children? One would think they'd like to contain their disease and not corrupt the innocent with their way of life."

Kurt and Noah looked up from what they were doing. Kurt stood up. "Well we're here because we're having a picnic with our younger siblings and the other children we're babysitting. So if you have a problem, leave."

"If anyone should leave it's you. I can't believe people would leave innocent children in the care of fags. Your parents should just disown you."

The kids seemed to sense something was wrong. Marie tugged on Kurt's hand. "What's wrong Kurtie?" She asked as Kurt picked her up.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie. This man is just mean everything is fine. Why don't you go back and finish playing. All of you." He added looking down at the concerned faces of the other children around him." He placed her back on the ground. "Go on darling." They were hesitant leave. "Go on."

"Those poor children." The wife said. "To be exposed to such unholy things. We must pray for them."

Noah had finally had enough. He was going to let Kurt handle this one because Kurt is much better with words than he is, but Noah just couldn't stand there and watch his boyfriend insulted like that. "I'm his boyfriend and we love each other. What's unholy about that? I know he cares about me and will always be there for me. Wait is that you Mrs. Caten? Mr. Caten, I'm afraid to inform you your wife is a cheating bitch. She hired me for my pool cleaning services."

The man looked confused. "But we don't have a pool."

"Exactly." He said. "The pool cleaning was a cover up for me sleeping with women unsatisfied by their husbands. So bud, but your wife's a whore. Now bye."

The wife turned in shame. "Is this true? Is Jackie even mine?" They called their child away and the two walked away bickering.

Kurt shook his head and sighed. "It's people like them who are the real evil in the world." They couldn't help but feel a little closer from what happened. The experience was by no means pleasant, but it showed Noah's love for Kurt. They couldn't help but think _maybe we can do this._

Kurt wanted to enjoy the rest of the day. He'll talk to puck about what Santana said soon, but for right now he wanted to enjoy this perfect lunch with the perfect guy and great kids.

That's all folks. I hope you enjoyed it. I put off an essay for you guys so leave me some love in reviews please you all rock and yes I know sometimes the point of chapters seems useless, but they're not I swear.


	18. Sing it

Chapter 18! Me no own Glee.

I would like to thank: Dana, idowgetit, ColferFan1217, JasonDragon64, ForTheLoveOfDarren, masthuggernigel06

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

So the glee club is putting on Grease. Kurt is Sandy and Puck is Danny and they just tentatively made up. What's Rachel's grand scheme? Kurt knows about Quinn's plan

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

They had just dropped of Stacie and Stevie. Kurt was tensely holding the wheel. Nina and Marie were in the back seat sleeping. What Santana had told him the other day was eating him up. He knew that he should tell Noah because he had a right to know, but Kurt didn't know how to tell him. "Hey, Noah?" Kurt said

"Yea babe?" Puck said with a smile. He thought today was one of the greatest days he'd had in while. Kurt bit his lip. "What's up babe? You can tell me anything." Puck was getting worried. Was Kurt breaking up with him again?

"I'm not quite sure how to put this." Kurt was biting his lip again.

"You know if you're gonna break up with me just come out and say it." Puck said in a huff.

"No, no, no Noah." Kurt said. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Puck huffed. "I thought you said that if this relationship was gonna work we needed to have trust."

Kurt pulled over. There were benches in a park. "I don't want to wake the girls." Kurt said getting out of the car leaving the windows open.

Puck reluctantly got out of the car. "What?" He said sitting down in a huff.

Kurt grabbed Puck's hands. "This whole time Quinn has been working up our friends. She's been using them to break us up and the sad thing is they didn't know what they were doing."

"What?" Puck screamed. "She couldn't she used to be so sweet and wholesome…"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt said. "Quinn is a grade a bitch and always has been." Puck looked defensive. "I know she's the mother of your baby sweetie, but just look at that situation. She robbed you of being a father. The one thing you never wanted to happen to your child happened. You know she's not a saint. I will admit our relationship had problems because I let our friends' comments get to me, but she delivered the nail in the coffin."

"The flyers?" Puck asked. Kurt nodded solemnly. "But why what did she have to gain by breaking us up?"

"She got the head Cheerio spot and along with it her popularity."

"But we were her friends."

"Yea, but that obviously didn't matter to her. I will admit she did have a legitimate reason to want head Cheerio, but I would have stepped down had she asked."

"Oh and what's the reason? To be 'prom queen'? You already beat her to that too babe. You're awesome."

"Thank you Noah, but that's not it. She has problems at home." Kurt said burring his face into Noah's shoulder.

"Don't we all? Kurt we have to own up to our crimes. I spent a few weeks in juvie trust me. We have to take responsibility for our actions."

"Well what should we do about it?" Kurt said looking up at Noah.

"For now babe, nothing. Come on we have to get the brats home." Puck said kissing Kurt on the nose.

* * *

><p>"Are we officially together?" Puck asked that Monday.<p>

"Yea. I had a lot of fun on Saturday. I missed you Noah." Kurt said. They made a very public display of getting back together in glee rehearsal. They actually got a standing ovation because when they weren't together they bothered their fellow glee mates to no end. Rehearsal had been nearly impossible.

"Alright congratulations to Kurt and Puck, but we really need to rehearse. We have 3 practices until the play on Friday. I think we got it, but we really should practice.

"Mr. Schue could you lighten up?" Kurt said. "We expected to do the play this past weekend. How about something more fun this rehearsal?"

"Kurt I'm not sure that's a good idea…"

"Look last week we did two full dress rehearsals and then this week we'll probably do the same. Why make it five? We should just have a good day. When was the last time we sung something that wasn't Grease Lightning or Sandra Dee? I'm sure I speak for everyone in saying that I'm sick and tired of those songs and I never thought I would say that. I'm just saying maybe a little fun is in order."

"Do you all agree with Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked.

There was almost a resounding yes if it wasn't for "but Mr. Schue practice makes perfect and while I may be perfect some of the others leave much to be desired."

"Shut up Rachel because I swear if I have to 'brusha' one more time I will cut you."

"Alright I can see Grease is getting on your nerves. Tell you what we rehearse today and on Wednesday you all prepare a song for this assignment. Find a song that sum up most of your life. Is that fair? Unless you all have songs you can think of right now?"

The general answer was next week. Although they all had groaned at the idea of practice.

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel said. "I have found a song that sums up most of my high school career. It is called 'Girl Next Door' by Saving Jane."

"Alright Rachel you're up."

Rachel got up and started belting out her song. She looked particularly hateful toward Quinn when she reached "I can't help but hate her, secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her." Kurt really didn't understand why it still mattered anymore. Rachel had Finn so why should it matter? "Maybe I'll admit it, I'm I little bitter. Everybody loves her, but I just want to hit her." Was spoken with particular vengeance.

Rachel couldn't help but feel that if Quinn wasn't around her life would be infinitely easier.

"Ah very good Rachel." Mr. Schue said over a scattered applause. "Who would like to go next?"

Surprisingly Quinn stood up next. "I will be singing Pressure by Paramore." Quinn's smooth alto came out almost pained. "Cause I fear I might break and I fear I can't take it. Tonight I lie awake feeling empty. I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now we're better off without you."

Quinn couldn't help but feel like she's never been herself before. She's always been shoved into a mold that had been made for her and she couldn't take it anymore.

Quinn got applause from everyone except for Kurt, Puck and Santana. They were not amused by her words.

Artie went next. "I will be singing 'About a Girl' by The Academy Is." He couldn't help but think of Britt and Tina. "To be loved, to be loved. What more could you ask for? To be loved, to be loved. Everyone... I'm not in love. This is not my heart. I'm not gonna waste these words." Artie felt as though he wasn't allowed to love even though there was nothing more he wanted. He hated the fact the girls he loved left him, so he had to convince himself that he didn't love anyone.

"Hi everyone I'm Britney S. Peirce. I'll be singing 'Bouncing of the Ceiling' by the A*teens." She said smiling. She reached the slow part and couldn't help but think how much she wanted to talk to Santana. She wanted Santana to love her. "Somehow, someway you will love me too. One day will be the day when all my dreams come true."

Mercedes got up. "I will be singing 'A Moment Like This'." She smiled at Sam. She was so happy she got Sam. The moment she'd been waiting for. "Some people search forever for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this." She got a standing ovation.

Kurt got up. He smiled. "This song isn't dedicated to anyone in the club, but it's my general mentality towards the remainder of this school. I was trying to come up with the perfect love song to sing to my darling boyfriend, but I couldn't find the perfect song to encompass my love for him. I will be singing 'Fuck You' by Lily Allen."

"Now Kurt I don't think that song is appropriate."

"Well Mr. Schue I feel should speak my mind. It's a very fitting song in honor of all the small minded homophobes out there." As Kurt was singing he felt more and more empowered. "Look inside, Look inside your tiny mind. Now look a bit harder. Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor. So you say, It's not okay to be gay. Well I think you're just evil. You're just some racist who can't tie my laces. Your point of view is medieval. Fuck you, Fuck you very, very much. Cause we hate what you do, And we hate your whole crew, So please don't stay in touch." He ended the song with a smile. The others clapped loudly for his outstanding performance.

Puck hugged and said. "We're gonna get out of here and go far babe. I swear it." Kurt couldn't be happier.

So yea not Saturday… my bad, but I went home for the first time and it was crazy sooo… next chapter…. MUSICALLLLLLLLLL yea I said it…. Like I said everything has a point… the point might be for a sequel, but that's still a point


	19. It's the Word

Chapter 19! Me no own Glee.

I would like to thank: idowgetit, ColferFan1217, JasonDragon64, ForTheLoveOfDarren, gleekfreak211, Peta

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

So the glee club is putting on Grease. Kurt is Sandy and Puck is Danny and they're all kissy kissy. Rachel is jealous that Kurt got the part of Sandy, a role, Rachel feels, she was destine to play. Quinn's a bitch and Santana's not? Something seems wrong with that, but it's true.

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

The glee club was frantic. It was opening night of the show. No one could believe it. Artie rolled up to the curtain and peered out into the forming audience. "Holy crap." He said. "Olivia Newton-John is seriously here."

The glee club all froze in place. "That bitch placed us last a fucking regionals." Puck said angrily. "Why should we care what she thinks?"

"Oh Noah." Kurt sighed. "This is our chance to not only prove her wrong, but to impress one of the people that made Grease a success. It's a big deal."

"Whatever you say babe. I still think she's a bitch."

"Twenty minutes to show time." Will said pacing back and forth. "Come on guys costumes. Go."

Quinn pulled Puck aside. "Hey I spilt something on your jacket earlier, I'm so sorry. I hung it up in the janitor's closet by room 114."

"Gee thanks." Puck said rolling his eyes. He stalked off to get it. He entered the closet and the door swung shut behind him. He went to turn the handle, but the door didn't open. It was lock from the outside. "Hey let me out of here!"

* * *

><p>Rachel ran into the room where Kurt was getting ready. "Kurt, Kurt we can't find Puck. Quinn said she sent him to get his jacket from the supply closet the one across from 114 and he hasn't come back yet. It's 10 minutes to show time. We need him.<p>

"Oh my god." Kurt said running to the closet to get his boyfriend. "Noah?" He called.

"In here." Came the muffled reply.

Kurt opened the door and threw his arms around Noah's neck. "I was so worried when I heard you were lost." The door slammed shut. "Fuck. Noah we're trapped. Help!" Kurt started yelling. He gave up and sighed after a few minutes, wanting to save his voice if someone would find them. "Well I guess we know what Rachel's plan was."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue! Mr. Schue, we can't find Kurt or Puck and it's only five minutes till show time. What should we do?"<p>

"Okay listen up we're searching for Puck and Kurt. They're missing. We have three minutes to look for them. Here's the plan. We're all going to take a section and look for them. Who wants 110-120?"

"Me." Rachel and Quinn said at the same time. They glared to make everything seem right.

"Alright our first pair then." Everyone had broken up into groups. Rachel just knew she'd be playing Sandy on the shows most important night.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Burt?" Marie said.<p>

"Yes sweetie?"

"I made Kurtie a good luck charm. Can I go give it to him?"

"You can't go by yourself. I'll go with you."

"No Mr. Burt. You stay here. I'll take her." Nina said from Marie's other side.

"Well Nina I don't want you getting lost either. You're still very little too."

"It's okay Mr. Burt. Auntie 'Tana shown me all around and I'm Marie's big sister it's my job."

"Oh Burt, just let them go." Norah said. "You girls go up those stairs and through the big curtain okay?"

"Okay." They said smiling, marching off to give Kurt his present.

They got back stage and Marie found Rachel. "Hiya! Do you know where Kurtie is? I made him a lucky bracelet."

"Sorry sweetie, but Kurt's not here. We can't find him or Noah."

"Noah's missing too?" Nina asked.

"Oh no." Marie said grabbing Nina's hand and running out the door. "We needs ta go find them. Kurtie." She ran shouting down the hall.

* * *

><p>Noah was sitting down with Kurt in between his legs resting his back on Noah's stomach. "Oh, Noah, isn't this just terrible. "All that rehearsing down the drain. I'm never going to be famous. I'll be stuck here forever running dad's garage. Oh the existence."<p>

Noah chuckled. "Babe, I think you're being a tad over dramatic. You'll make it with or without some stupid musical. Rachel's just a spoilt brat."

Kurt thought he heard something outside. "Noah did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kurt heard it again. "Oh that."

"Kurtie." The noise was getting closer.

"We're in here, someone let us out. Help!" Kurt called. The door opened to show Marie with her little blonde curls.

"Oh Kurtie there you are." She said smiling. "I was so scared. Heres I made you a good luck bracelet. Will you wear it?"

"Definitely." He said fasting the little braided lanyard. "Come on, let's get you girls back." "Alright Rachel it looks like they're not coming. Get ready because you're-"

"Sure as hell not playing Sandy. Kurt Hummel is in the building. Locking Noah and I in a closet would never stop us from performing, Rachel Berry."

"Rachel is this true?" Mr. Schue asked. "Did you really lock them in a closet?"

Emma ran in. "A minute until show time."

"Alright we'll discuss this later. Places everyone. The show must go on." He added dramatically.

The curtain stayed closed a movie of Kurt and Puck played on it showing the beach scene. Artie and his AV team did a great job. Then the Curtain opened with a spot light on Kurt. He had on his wig and yellow skirt. He was sitting on a table and underneath him there was a sign that said 'Kurt Hummel as Sandy'. The opening music for Grease is Word playing. It was show time.

Alright lovelies. That's all for today. It's short and a teaser and I didn't update last week, but with midterms and projects your poor author's been dying. I went home last weekend and this weekend my family came here and things have been crazy. This week is the last of hell and I have nothing to do next weekend so you'll be happy. So I planned 20 chappies but nope probs 25. Oh and had you reviewed you got a heads up that there would be no chappie last week, so review… please (:


	20. Musical

Chapter 20! Me no own Glee.

I would like to thank: idowgetit, ColferFan1217, JasonDragon64, ForTheLoveOfDarren, gleekfreak211, masthuggernigel06, Mischievous Gleek,

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

Quinn and Rachel locked Kurt ad Puck in a closet so they wouldn't be able to perform. That didn't stop them though. So the time is finally here. The moment you've been waiting for it's on and it's Grease.

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

The group had gone to Lake Erie to record the opening for the musical. Surprisingly on Coach Sylvester's dime because of the grudge she had with Olivia Newton-John. She wanted everything to be spectacular. Art masterfully put together clips of Puck and Kurt at the beach laughing and smiling. They kissed on screen. Kurt pulled away and looked up at Puck in his blonde wig wearing a white shirt and said "_I'm going back to Australia. I might not ever see you again."_

"_Don't talk that way Sandy." _Puck said with his own wig on to give him a full head of hair done in the classic Grease style and open blue shirt.

"_But it's true. I've just had the best summer and now I have to go away. It isn't fair."_ Puck started kissing Kurt trying to go further. "_Stop Danny, don't spoil it._"

"_It's not spoiling it. It's making it better."_

"_Danny."_ Kurt said sadly. "_Is this the end?"_

"_Of course not." _Puck said with a smile. "_It's only the beginning."_

The opening of Grease is the word with the radio talk started. Then the Curtain opened with a spot light on Kurt. He had on his wig and yellow skirt. He was sitting on a table with his ankles crossed on a bench and underneath him there was a sign that said 'Kurt Hummel as Sandy'. Kurt started singing "_I solve my problems and I see the light. We gotta plug and think, we gotta feed it right. There ain't no danger we can go too far."_ Kurt got up and started across the stage."_ We start believing now that we can be who we are. Grease is the word."_ He did a little twirl into the darkness as the spot light opened on to Puck.

He was sitting on another bench, legs spread wide. The sign read 'Noah Puckerman as Danny. He took over the singing. "_They think our love is just a growing pain. Why don't they understand, It's just a crying shame. Their lips are lying only real is real. We start to find right now we got to be what we feel. Grease is the word." _He strutted over back to the other side of the stage into the darkness.

The spotlight opened on Santana. The back of her shirt had a sign that said 'Santana Lopez and Rizzo'. She immediately started walking to the other side of the stage singing "_Grease is the word, is the word that you heard. It's got groove it's got meaning. Grease is the time, is the place is the motion. Grease is the way we are feeling_." She grabbed her Pink Ladies jacket off of Finn's head.

He had his arm propped on the table with a sign saying 'Finn Hudson as Kenickie'. He was smoking a fake cigarette as he sang "_We take the pressure and we throw away, Conventionality belongs to yesterday. There is a chance that we can make it so far. We start believing now that we can be who we are."_

He walked over to the end of the stage and clapped Mike on the back. Mike started a little dance and the stage right in front of him said 'Mike Chang as Doody'. "_Grease is the word. Grease is the word, is the word that you heard. It's got groove it's got meaning_."

The spot light on Mike shut off and it opened on Matt. Matt started dancing too. His sign said 'Matt Rutherford as Sonny'. He started singing "_Grease is the time, is the place is the motion. Grease is the way we are feeling_."

Then the spot light opened on just a sign that said 'Sam Evans as Putzie'. Sam slid in on his knees singing _"This is the life of illusion. Wrapped up in trouble laced with confusion. What we doing here_?"

Then a light a little further upstage from where the boys were turned on; Rachel was standing in front of her Frenchy sign quite upset she didn't get to use the Sandy one with the five hundred gold stars on it. _Well, _she thought_ at least Mr. Schue gave me the most likes here._ She sang "We take the pressure and we throw away Conventionality belongs to yesterday. There is a chance that we can make it so far. We start believing now that we can be who we are."

Then the middle light turned on. 'Mercedes Jones as Jan' was on the floor in front of her, with a smile she started singing "_Grease is the word. Grease is the word, is the word that you heard. It's got groove it's got meaning_."

The third light turned on 'Quinn Fabray as Marty'. She started singing "_Grease is the time, is the place is the motion. Grease is the way we are feeling_."

Then in center stage the light turned on on Artie with Tina and Brittany draped over him; admittedly weird for the bespectacled boy, as they were both his ex-girlfriend. The sign said 'Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Brittany S. Peirce as Various Characters'. They sang together "_Grease is the word, is the word that you heard. It's got groove it's got meaning. Grease is the time, is the place is the motion. Grease is the way we are feeling_."

The rest of the club ran out on to the stage and sang "_Grease is the word. It's the word."_ On each It's the word the lights got darker and darker until it was black on stage where every ran to get it ready for the first actual scene.

The lights came on and Mike, Matt and Sam come out on stage. Mike grabbed something from Matt's hands and said "_Heyeyey_." And threw the package to Sam. Then Sam threw it back over Matt's head.

"_Give me that_." Matt said after he pushed Sam away.

"_Hey you're not supposed to eat this. You're supposed bury this_." Mike said as Matt snatched the sandwich for his hand.

"_It's my lunch_." Matt said defensively.

"_Your old lady made lunch_?" Sam asked somewhat mockingly.

"_Yea she does it every year on the first day of school_." Matt said justifying his actions.

The all ran over to where Finn appeared shouting together different forms of "_Hey Kenickie._"

"_Hey where you at_?" Finn said.

Sam said "_We're right here. Where were you all summer_?"

"_What are you? My Mother?"_ Finn was trying to put on his best gruff I'm a man voice.

Sam sounded a little affronted when he said "_Hey I was just asking_."

"_I was working. Which is more than any of yoos kids can say." _ Finn said popping his collar.

"_Working?" _Matt said as though it was a foreign concept to him_._

"_I was lugging boxes at Bargain City, moron."_

"_Nice job."_ Matt said in a mocking funny voice.

"_Eat me."_ Finn mimicked in the voice. "_I've been saving for some wheels."_

"_Wanna hear what I did?" _Sam asked sounding hopeful.

"_No._" Finn sounded deadpanned.

Mike said "_Hey there's Danny."_ He started making a weird noise and moving his shoulders.

They walked over to where Puck was stand all talking at once.

The first thing the crowd could hear was Finn asking Puck "_Hey you see any new broads over there?"_

"_Nah." _Puck said a bit disappointed. "_Just the same old chicks."_

"_So ah what'd you do all summer Danny?"_ Mike asked.

"_I was hanging around at the beach. It was beautiful. If you know what I mean." _Puck said wiggling his eyebrows.

"_Yea with a couple of those chicks hanging around you."_ Matt said.

Sam said "_Yea Sonny, but the only things hanging around you are the flies."_

Finn asks about the girls at the beach and Puck mentions he'd met one girl and the bell rang and they went off stage to class.

Rachel and Sandy walk on to the stage from the other direction. Kurt asks "_Do I look okay Frenchy?"_ Kurt smoothed down his skirt.

"_Sure." _Rachel said with a slight smile.

"_I'm really nervous."_ Kurt tried to look apprehensive.

"_You look terrific." _Rachel said seeming sincere.

"_So this is Rydell?" _Kurt asked looking wistful.

"_Yup. You'll love it here."_

Kurt looked down a bit. "_I loved my last school. I wish I was there right now_. _Still I'm no stranger to heartbreak."_

"_Why you got psoriasis?" _Rachel ask concerned and giggled awkwardly as they walked off stage.

Santana walked out on stage followed by Quinn and Mercedes. "_Oh god. Well here we are again."_ Santana sighed.

Quinn said "_Well at least this time we're seniors."_ She said trying to make the situation sound better.

"_And we're gonna rule the school."_ Santana finished with a smirk. Mercedes and Santana burst out laughing.

"_That is so adolescent." _Quinn said in disgust.

"_We are adolescent." _ Mercedes pointed out.

Santana smiled and put on her sun glasses. "_So? We don't have to flaunt it_." She put on her Pink Ladies jacket and said. "_Come one girls. Let's get 'em."_

Tina and Brittany walked out onto a half lit stage. The scene in the principal's office occurred without a hitch. The audience laughed as Brittany and Tina played the secretary and the principal. A random Cheerio asked "_How many days till Christmas vacation?"_

"_86."_ Kurt replied sounding sad. "_86?" _ The Cheerio replied. Kurt continued sadly. "_Yea. I counted_." Tina handed Kurt some forms to fill out. Kurt asked Brittany for a pencil and she pulled on out of her hair.

That side of the stage went dark and the other turned on. Matt started angrily "_Every teacher I got this year has flunked me at least once_."

"_If you if you don't watch it you'll be spending all you're time in McGee's office._" Mike said running a comb through his hair.

"_Yea well, this year she's gonna wish she's never seen me."_ Matt replied.

"_Oh yea? What are you gonna do?_" Mike asked to goad Matt.

"_I'm not taking her crap. I don't take no crap from nobody."_ Matt said cockily.

Tina walked out from the shadows. "_Sonny. Aren't you supposed to be in home room?" _

"_I was just going for a walk._" Matt said sheepishly trying to stay out of trouble.

"_You were just dawdling, weren't you?"_ Tina said as if she were talking to a two year old.

"_Yes ma'am."_ Matt said putting his head down a bit.

"_That is no way to start a new semester."_ Tina turned to walk away when Matt muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Tina turned back and said wonderingly "_Perhaps a session in banging erasers would put you back on the right track?"_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_Well are you going to stand there all day?"_ Tina barked.

"_Yes ma'am. I mean no ma'am. I mean-"_

"_Well which is it yes or no?_" Tina asked testily.

"_No ma'am."_ Matt said getting more and more agitated.

"_Good. Then move." _Tina said smoothing down her gray skirt as she turned on her heel.

"_I' sure glad you didn't take any of her crap, Sonny._" Puck said as he walked over mockingly. "_You really told her off, huh?"_

Matt stuck his fist in his mouth as the other laughed at him. Mike started imitating him "_Yes ma'am no ma'am. Oh hey Eugene."_ He added as Jacob Ben Israel came into the scene.

"_Hi fellas." _He said with a smile.

"_Shake buddy." _Mike said. Jacob reached for his hand and got shocked by the buzzer on his hand.

"_Ow." _Jacob said looking disgruntled. The guys started fussing with him and asked about his glasses. "_I got astigmatism."_ The messed with him a bit more and continued off stage.

The light went off on that side and went on in the middle where Tina was sitting with Brittany off to the side typing. Tina said her speech and then the light went on to Mercedes sitting on a bench at a table. Quinn and Santana started the scene by walking in singing "_Badabumba. Badabumba_." They took a seat.

Mercedes went next. "_Hey. Did you guys get a look at Zuko this morning?" _She smiled with a little laugh. "_Looking pretty good this year eh Riz." _She wiggled her sun glassed.

Santana put on her defensive 'I will kill you' voice and said _"That's ancient history."_

Quinn fluffed her hair. "_Well sometimes history repeats itself." _She said primly.

"_Hey you guys." _Rachel said with enthusiasm.

"_Hey Frenchy." _The three seated girls said with their personalities showing though.

"_This here is uh Sandy Olsen. A- And that there is Jan and Marty and this is Rizzo. She just got moved her from-" _Rachel made sure to add a little more emphasis. "_Sydney, Australia."_

"_Oh? And how are things down under?" _Santana asked in a rude sarcastic tone. She was almost born to play Rizzo.

"_Fine, thanks."_ Kurt said innocently with a hint of sarcastic undertone.

"_Hey Marty," _Rachel said trying hard to get Frenchy's accent. "_Are those new glasses?"_

"_Oh yea." _Quinn said reaching up and touching her sun glasses. They were make shift for now. "_Just got them for school. Think they make me look smarter?"_

Santana smirked and said "_Nah, you can still see your face." _Quinn and Kurt both tried to look affronted.

"_How do you like school so far Sandy?" _Mercedes said turning to her best friend.

"_It's different."_ Kurt said with a sad hint to his voice.

Tina stared waiving and saying hi off into space. Everyone groaned. Santana said bitingly "_Patty Simcoxs the bad seed of Rydell high._" She switched to a fake happy excited tone when Tina reached her. "_Hi_."

"_Oh I just love the first day of school. Don't you?" _Tina said in a rush.

Santana picked up with a rushed sarcastic "_It's the biggest thrill of my life."_

Tina ignored her. "_Oh you guys will never guess what happened!"_

"_Probably not." _Santana said.

"_It's time to vote for student council and guess who's up for vice presedent?"_

"_Who?"_ Santana said as if she actually care.

"Me." Tina exclaimed cheerfully. Tina was working very hard to imitate Rachel. "_Isn't that the most to say the least?"_

"_To say the very least."_ Santana said bitingly.

"_Well I just hope I don't make too poor a showing."_ Tina said a little worried.

"_Well we wish you the best of luck. Don't we girls?"_ Santana said. Quinn got up to shake her hand and they wished her luck.

Tina pretended she just noticed Kurt. _"Oh you must think I'm a terrible clod for not introducing myself. Hi I'm Patty Simcox- __**Oh**__." _ Tina said as she tried to sit down in her blue skirt only to raise immediately because she sat on an apple belonging to Mercedes character. She picked it up and handed it to Mercedes. Mercedes took a bit out of it. Tina did her best to look affronted. "_Well I hope you'll be at cheerleader tryouts. We'll have so much fun and become lifelong friends_." Tina and Kurt were looking over Kurt's schedule.

Rachel asked the girls "_Hey so how do you like Sandy huh? Think we could let her into the Pink Ladies?"_

"_She looks too pure to be pink_." Santana said roughly.

"_Oh double doo-doo._" Quinn said taking off her glasses. "_One of my diamonds fell into the macaroni." _

The light on that half of the stage went out and the other went on. The boys were sitting on the make shift stairs. "Eh yo Kenickie wanna piece of Salami?" Matt said looking at Finn.

"_Are you kidding me?" _Finn continued in his lowered gruff voice. "_If I eat that I'll smell like you." _

_"__Guys, Guys look_." Puck said pointing at a foot ball player coach convinced to help out with this scene.

"Ladies _and Gentleman dingleberries on parade_." Finn said.

_"__Hey look you really put your foot in it this time."_ Mike said. _"__Eh, Chizzle." _

_"__Yea that's right hop scotch you hot dog._" Sam jeered.

"_What a gavone."_ Matt said smiling.

"_Gum drops, man."_ Sam said. It still felt weird for them to be dissing football players.

"_Hey any of yoos seen that new chick a registration?"_ Finn asked. "_Oh." _He groaned. "_She sure beats the foam domes around here."_

Matt nudged him. "_You mean her jugs were bigger than Annette's?"_

"_Nobody's jugs are bigger than Annette's." _They started laughing.

Mike noticed Sam on the other side of the stairs looking up two random cheerleaders skirts. He got the girls attention and they walked off stage in a huff. "_You're a very sick man Putz." _Mike squirted him with the water gun. "_Hey I wanna hear about what Danny did at the beach."_ The music for Summer Nights starts playing.

Puck said "_Eh, it was nothing."_

"_Sure nothing." _Finn said nudging Puck in the side. "_Right, Zuko."_

"_You got in her drawers right?"_ Sam asked eagerly. "_Tell us about that girl."_

The lights went on on the girls side. The boys' side went out. "_So what did you do this summer Sandy?"_ Rachel asked curiously.

"_Oh. I spent most of it at the beach. I met this boy there."_

"_You hauled your cookies all the way to the beach for some guy?"_ Santana said as though she couldn't understand the effort.

"_He was sort of special."_ Kurt sighed wistfully.

"_There ain't no such thing." _Santana said jadedly.

Kurt ignored Santana and turned to Tina and Mercedes and said "_It was really romantic." _

The girls froze as the boys' side lights turned on. The boys were heckling Puck when he said "_Come on you don't want to hear all the horny details." _The other guys practically picked Puck up by the collar as Mike shoved his water gun in Puck's face. "_Alright I'll tell you." _He started singing "_Summer lovin' had me a blast."_

This time the boys froze. "_Summer lovin' happened so fast."_ Kurt sang wistfully.

"_I met a girl crazy for me."_

"_I met a boy cute as can be."_

They both sang "_Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights."_

"_Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh. Tell me more, tell me more."_ The boys sang.

"See William all the rest of the cast needed were Well-a and Grease Lightning's."

"Ah. Sue when did you get here? And why are you wearing a poodle skirt?"

"One always has to blend in." Sue said. Will turned back to look at her again and she was gone.

Mike continued singing "_Did you get very far?"_

Then the girls sang "_Tell me more, tell me more."_

Quinn got up and sang "_Like does he have a car?"_

The girls started singing "_Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh."_

"_She swam by me she got a cramp."_ Puck sang as he and the boys moves around the stairs.

"_He ran by me got my suit damp." _ Kurt sang.

"_I save her life, she nearly drowned."_ Puck sang showing off.

"_He showed off splashing around." _Kurt did a little hand gesture.

"_Summer sun, something's begun, but oh oh those summer nights." _They sang together.

"_Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh." _The boys sang.

" _Tell me more, tell me more."_ The girls all sang together.

"_Was it love at first sight?"_ Rachel said putting her all into her one solo line of song.

"_Tell me more, tell me more." _The boys sang.

Finn asked making a fist "_Did she put up a fight?"_

The girls sang "_Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh."_

Puck sang "_Took her bowling in the arcade." _

"_We went strolling drank lemonade."_ Kurt sang skipping with some girls following him.

"_We made out under the dock."_ Puck sang with some very suggestive gestures.

"_We stayed out till ten o'clock."_

Together they sang "_Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but oh-ah all those summer nights." _Santana kicked Tina and Tina and Kurt fell off the bench.

"_Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh. Tell me more, tell me more."_ The boys sang.

Matt sang "_But you don't gotta brag."_

"_Tell me more, tell me more." _The girls sang.

"_Cause he sounds like a drag."_ Santana said from where she was lying on a bench.

The all sang "_shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH."_

"_He got friendly holding my hand."_ Kurt sang sweetly.

"_She got friendly down in the sand."_

"_He was sweet just turned eighteen."_

"_She was good if you know what I mean."_

Together they sang "_Summer heat boy and girl meet, but oh-ah those summer nights."_

"_Tell me more, tell me more." _The girls sang.

"_How much dough did he spend?"_ Mercedes asked.

The boys sang "_Tell me more, tell me more."_

Matt asked "_Could she get me a friend."_ Finn flicked him in the nose with a comb.

Kurt sang in melancholy "_It turned colder. That's where it ends."_

"_So I told her we'll still be friends."_

"_Then we made out true love vow."_

"_I wonder what she's doing now."_

"_Summer dreams. Ripped at the seams, but oh-ah those su-umer nights."_ Puck and Kurt ended up in the middle of the stage backs to each other looking out into oblivion.

So there you have it chapter 20 the musical it's 3,600 word to not even get 20 minutes of movie done… you're lucky I love you guys… so review and tell me what you think please.


	21. Hopeless

Chapter 21! Me no own Glee.

**My readers: I am so sorry. November has been hell, if you would like a full recount it's at the bottom, but I truly am sorry. And if my writings a little off, aka dreary and sad well the reason behind that is called boy trouble. **

I would like to thank: idowgetit, ColferFan1217, JasonDragon64, gleekfreak211, ForTheLoveOfDarren, masthuggernigel06, Mischievous Gleek, Sam, Dee, Wolfworrier911

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

The show is on in full swing, the singing, the dancing, the backstage fighting? As we get closer to the intermission what will happen?

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

The back of the stage went dark. Kurt, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel walked out. Santana said "True _love and he didn't even lay a hand on you? Sounds like a creep to me_." Behind them the tables were being movie in preparation for the next scene.

"_He was a gentleman._" Kurt defended.

"_What was his name_?" Mercedes asked.

"_Danny, Danny Zucco_." They all started giggling.

Santana smacked Mercedes and said "_Well I think he sounds peachy-keen and maybe if you believe in miracles, prince charming will show up again someday. Somewhere unexpected. See you later_." Santana said with a mocking smile. _"Come on girls_." She barked and Mercedes and Quinn followed laughing.

"_Do you really think so Frenchy?_" Kurt asked hopefully.

"_Sure._" Rachel said sounding unsure. Kurt said "_Yea?_" Rachel replied nervously "_Sandy, I think we oughtta get to class._"

The front light went out too. Everyone had a quick costume change. Kurt's skirt had two built in colors; he pulled the skirt to the side and the red skirt for the cheerleading scene and someone shoved a sweater over his head and he ran outside to the pep band music. Tina introduced Azimo as the football coach and Blaine offered to play the football player. Blaine started mouthing words to Kurt to flirt with him. "_We're going to rip them and tear them and rip them_." Azimo says going on a violent tangent. Brittney is making fists and threatening motions. "_And after the slaughter is over we'll come back here and ring that victory bell_." Everyone started cheering. Azimo added "_Like we always wanted to._" Causing even more cheering from the people sitting.

The lights focused in on where Mike was dancing. Mike, Matt and Sam do a little routine and Puck said "_Hey guys be cool alright?_"

Finn comes up in a white car rolling across the stage. Burt had offered to make two cars for the performance. It was quite light weight and had no engine. It was a very convincing show car though. It wasn't a piece of cardboard tied around his neck, like Rachel had suggested.

"_Whadda hunk of junk._" Puck jeered at Finn.

Finn defended himself saying he going to fix the car up and race it at Thunder Road. Blaine had asked his warbler friends and they agreed to be the Scorpions. Nick, Jeff, Wes and David rode up next to them in another half made car. Finn pulled out a fake knife and Mike pulled out his water gun in case there was a rumble.

The lights on the boys dimmed and it brightened on the scene of the people dancing around the table and Kurt was staring at Blaine and then it focused in on the left side of the stage where the girls were and Santana leaned over to Rachel. Kurt walked over to the girls and some Cheerios pulled up her skirt. Santana walks over and says "_We have a surprise for you_."

The scene where Kurt and Puck were reunited went perfectly, just like it did that day with Nina. Puck glared at Santana for making him be so cruel to Kurt and he walked away from the guys. He walked back when the guys mentioned they had a car and they all piled in and drove away as the light faded on them.

On the other side the light went on and Kurt said "_He was so nice to me this summer_."

Rachel said "_Listen to me Sandy men are rats. Listen to me they're fleas on rats. Worse than that they're amoebas on fleas on rats. I mean they're even to low for the dogs to bite._" Kurt started smiling a little. _"The only man a girl can depend on is her daddy. Know what you need? A night out with the girls._" Kurt nodded. _"We're having a sleep over at my house tonight. Wanna come?_" Kurt nodded solemnly.

The lights faded out and the girls were sitting on a made balcony. Mercedes did her "_Brusha Brusha._" And had a lot of fun because she no longer had to practice it every day. Quinn was in the background flexing her boobs and then threw a pillow at Mercedes head because she was getting on her nerves. The girls tried to offer Kurt fake cigarettes, but he coughed and then alcohol which Kurt clearly made a face.

Rachel asked to pierce Kurt's ear, which in real life Kurt never would have agreed to, but he followed her off stage. Quinn whipped out a pretty robe to brag about all of her boyfriends in the army. Rachel walked back in and said Kurt wasn't feeling and that she had been accepted into beauty school.

Santana put on a blonde and started prancing around the room singing "_Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee, lousy with virginity, Won't go to bed till I'm legally wed. I can't, I'm Sandra Dee. Watch it,_" She said pushing Mercedes out of the way._ "Hey, I'm Doris Day, I was not brought up that way. Won't come across, even Rock Hudson lost his heart to Doris Day. I don't drink or swear_," The other girls put on blonde wigs and went "_Ooh."_ Santana continued singing. "_I won't rat my hair,"_ The other girls chimed "_Ew!"_ Santana sang_ "I get ill from one cigarette._" The girls started coughing._ "Keep your filthy paws off my silky drawers. Would you pull that crap with Annette? As for you, Troy Donahue, I know what you wanna do. You got your crust, I'm no object of lust,"_ The other girls sang with Santana "_I'm just plain Sandra Dee. Elvis, Elvis, let me be, keep that pelvis far from me. Just keep your cool, now you're starting to drool_

_Hey, fungu, I'm Sandra Dee._"

Kurt walked through the door and asked "_You making fun of me Rizz?_"

"_Some people are so touchy._" Santana replied. The girls run to the window when they hear a engine.

"_My parents will flip!_" Rachel said sounding stressed.

The guys 'drove' on to the stage acting in general like assholes. Sam called "_Oh Sandy, wherefore art thou Sandy!_" The guys started laughing.

Santana ran off and went down the latter that was there. The other girls watched at the idiocy. She went down and ran up to the boys and said "_Some bunch you are rushing to help a lady._"

Mike said "_Lady? I don't see a lady._"

Finn got defensive and told them to shut up. Santana looked up and said flirtatiously "_What's up Kenick? You have a lot to offer a girl._"

Finn smiled and said "_You know it._"

Santana turned to Puck "_What say Zuc?_"

"_You're looking good Rizz._"

"_Eat your heart out._"

"_Sloppy seconds ain't my style._" Puck said hopping out of the car.

"_Where are you going? To flog your log?_" Santana said hoping for some bite.

"_Better than hanging out with you dorks._"

Puck walks away and Finn tries to drive away, but not before kicking the guys out of the car and going off with Santana. Then the lights turn on on the balcony. Kurt turns to Quinn and questions what he ever saw in Danny Zukco. Quinn shows him her flip book of boys and when Kurt asks how she keeps them all; she replies "_I'm a terrific pen pal. Hopelessly devoted to every single one of them._"

Kurt asks Quinn for some paper. She gladly hands him some, but not before spraying some of her perfume on it. The lights focus in on Kurt as he walks down the stairs singing "_Guess mine is not the first heartbroken, my eyes are not the first to cry. I'm not the first to know, there's just no gettin' over you. Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you. But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you._" The music picked up "_But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you._" He held the notes _"My head is saying "fool, forget him", my heart is saying "don't let go". Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do. I'm hopelessly devoted to you, But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you._" Kurt lamented sadly.

The lights darkened on him, but lit up on the other side where Finn and Santana were pretending to have sex. You just saw the car and assumed what was going on there. The lights faded on that scene.

That's it for now. So then no updates well November was hell, four essays, two tests, a weekend field trip, my uncles wedding, Thanksgiving, Black Friday shopping barely scratched the surface and then guy drama. It's been an interesting month. I know it's short, but it's something. I love you all hearts and hugs Tina.


	22. Intermission

Chapter 22! Me no own Glee.

**My readers: I am so sorry. December, much like November, has been hell, if you would like a full recount it's at the bottom, but I truly am sorry. **

I would like to thank: idowgetit (Thanks for being a faithful reviewer), ColferFan1217 (Essays do in fact suck and I'm glad they're done with till the middle of January), JasonDragon64 (I'm glad you're enjoying the musical and boy troubles are troublesome), gleekfreak211 (Just you wait and see about Rachel), PuckurtFantatic06 (Thanks for enjoying the story)

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

The show is on in full swing, the singing, the dancing, the backstage fighting? As we get closer to the intermission what will happen?

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

The lights darkened on Kurt, but lit up on the other side where Finn and Santana were pretending to have sex. You just saw the car and assumed what was going on there. Nick and Brittany were in the other car and they rammed into Finn's car. Nick drove away laughing. Then lights faded on that scene.

There was some shuffling around on the stage to get ready for the next scene. The lights opened on Finn's car in the middle of the stage. Finn and Puck were in full greaser wear, but the other boys were in brown mechanic coveralls. Finn opened up with "_We just gotta bang out the dent_."

Mike said "_The problems not with the dent. It's with this rubber band engine._"

"_No the problems with your mouth_." Finn snapped back.

They bicker until Puck has finally had enough. "_Now, come one guys. This car could be a major piece of machinery. And look at this_." He said popping the hood. "_This car could be systematic._" He said popping his jacket of his shoulders. _"Hydromatic_." He said whipping his coat off his other arm. _"Ultramatic_." He said flinging his jacket off all together. "_Why it could be Grease Lightning._" The guys chorused "_Grease Lightning._" Puck jumped on to the table to the right of the car and started singing. "_We'll get some overhead lifters and four barrel quads, oh yeah._"

Finn chimed in with "_Keep talking woah keep talking._"

"_Fuel injection cutoffs and chrome plated rods oh yeah_." Puck continued.

Finn sang gruffly "_I'll get her ready, I'll kill to get her ready_."

Puck smiled "_With the four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door. You know that ain't no shit we'll be getting lots of tit, In Grease Lightning._" The boys sing in the background._ " Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_." They run over the back of the car to the front and Puck sings the chorus and the other boys sing the alternating "_Grease Lightning go greased lightning._" After Puck finishes a line. They do the famous dance the arm thrust up to the side up to the side. With a shocking amount of practice Finn manages to be in time with everyone. Puck can hardly believe that this is going so well and it's almost time for the intermission. He has to talk to Kurt about a very serious matter.

Puck sings "_We'll get some purple hued tailpipes and some thirty inch fins, oh yeah. We'll pound 'em in the dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah._" He went around to the back of the car and slid under it. The lights went out for a second and when they came back on Puck was coming out the front of the shiny red car. The entire audience gasped. They were wondering how convincing that would be. Even Olivia Newton-John looked impressed. Burt looked absolutely smug at the audience's reactions. Never underestimate a mechanic.

"_With new pistons, plugs and shocks I can get off my rocks. You know that I ain't bragging she's a real pussy wagon. Grease lightning!"_ They sing the chorus and They perform the instrumental part dance. No one actually saw when Puck left the stage, but he was on a rig that had the 'engine' they were putting in the hood of the car. The audience clapped along with the clapping part. They do the chorus again and the lights black out and it's back to the beat up white car.

The lights faded out and the curtains closed. Principal Figgins walked out on to the stage. "There will be a fifteen minute intermission. Baked goods are being sold outside along with water bottles and candy."

* * *

><p>Backstage Puck was confronting Kurt. "Did you know Blaine and his merry band of singers were going to be here?"<p>

"Yes, but it was supposed to be a surprise. We ne-"

"Did you know he was supposed to be playing your other love interest?"

"Well yes, but I thought we moved past this Noah. I didn't think-"

"I thought we were being honest with each other from now on. I thought you'd tell me these things."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Noah. Noah tried to push him away, but Kurt held tight. "You listen to me and listen to me good. I love you. You are everything I want in a boyfriend. Blaine and I are too similar. It's like the song says '_I need a man and my heart is set on you_'. I don't want anyone but you."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue I hate this part." Rachel exclaimed. "I have the most boring part in the history of ever. You have to let me be Sandy next act. Can't you see Kurt is messing up? He messed up Hopelessly Devoted because when he was walking down the stairs he started with the wrong foot making everything of balance. How could you let him get away with that big a mistake?"<p>

Finn walked over to calm Rachel down, but he got caught in the cross fire. Mr. Schue scooted away as Rachel started squawking at Finn "I bet you and Santana really had sex in the car didn't you? I mean you've slept with her once why not do it again. God why am I not good enough for you huh? I mean I love you and you lost your virginity to some random girl that's slept with basically every guy just to prove she wasn't a lesbian. I mean what does she have that I don't? It's my nose isn't it? You like small noses like Quinn's. God this sucks."

"Rach calm down okay? I love you and your perfect and you make the best Frenchy I have ever seen." Finn then pulls out a Hershey Special Dark bar. "How about we eat this together hmm? We need to keep our energy up."

"Oh I bet you do. You need to have round five with Santana." Finn thought to himself _I should have gotten the super big one like in that Harry Potter thing. The one Ron was eating. PMSing girlfriends. _

Quinn peaked out the curtains looking at her mother and her boyfriend. He looked awfully uncomfortable. Quinn smiled. She noticed his son was missing though. She felt someone come up behind her. "Why hello Quinny."

"Willy." She said to him with distain.

"Now now, I've asked you not to call me that."

"Well I've asked the same. What brings you back here Willy?"

"I was simply wondering why you didn't tell us we'd have to sit through homosexual relations throughout the duration of this admittedly terrible play."

"Well _**Willy**_ I didn't tell you because I didn't think it mattered. Why does it matter?"

"Well _**Quinny**_ It matters because it's wrong."

"So loving someone is wrong?" Quinn asked. "Because those two boys love each other very much. They obviously have to considering I tried to break them up every which way I could."

"You mean their actually together? How repulsive. Now then why'd you try and break them up?"

"Needed to be head cheerio. I wanted to be back on top of the pyramid. I also wanted to protect Kurt. Puck's the guy who knocked me up. At least the whore you got pregnant aborted before daddy could find out."

"Wha- How- Huh- how'd you hear about that? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stay far far away and to never insult my friends again." William ran from the stage.

"Friends?" Kurt asked from the sidelines. "You sure have a funny way of showing it."

" Look Kurt, I-"

"Save it. We have to get ready for the next scene. "

* * *

><p>The lights shined on the front of the stage and the Warblers were in their Scorpion car and they drove past Finn and Puck. Finn curses them out and asks Puck if he's still caught up on that 'chick'. Puck brushes it off and the walk into the darkness which illuminates to reveal a bunch of tables that have assorted Cheerios and football players sitting and talking. Finn and Puck get called over by Matt and they take a seat.<p>

Puck looks over to where Kurt and Blaine are sitting and Santana just walked out from the darkness around the stage. Puck could not believe that Kurt didn't tell him Blaine was his other love interest. The uncomfortable look he shot them wasn't faked.

Puck made a show of ignoring the chatter around him as Santana walked over liking her ice cream cone. "_Somebody snaking you there Danny?_"

"_Oh bite the weenie Rizz_." Puck said with a hint of his anger and frustration. He should be the one making eyes at Kurt.

"_With relish_." Santana said with a smirk. As she walked away, she combed her fingers through Finn's hair.

Puck sighed "_I don't know 'bout these chicks_."

Finn smiled and said "_They're only good for one thing_."

Matt looked cocky "_What are you supposed to do with her for the other 23 hours and 45 minutes?_"

"_It just takes 15 minutes?_" Sam asked shocked.

Kurt asked Blaine for some money in order to chance the juke box. Finn had his feet up and when he put them down he had to wolf whistle at his step-brother. The mortification was killing them both. The affronted look Kurt had was entirely real. Puck got up to talk to Sandy, but Tina being Patty Simcoxs started flirting with Puck.

"_Hi Sandy_." Puck said bashfully.

Kurt looked up from the jukebox and said "_Oh, hi_." And he turned his head back.

"_How are you?_" Puck asked with a goofy smile. He really wished he could push Kurt up against the prop and start making out with him, but he was pretty sure Kurt would be very mad at him if he did. Something about ruining one of the greatest musicals.

"_Fine, thanks_." Kurt said without even looking up.

"_Hey, Sandy, I've, uh, been wanting to talk to you for a long time an-"_

"_What about_?" Kurt asked still looking at the jukebox.

"_Well about that night at the bonfire. The way I acted; that was terrible. It really was. It wasn't me. I mean it was me, but it wasn't me. You see Sandy, I got this image right? I got this-_"

Kurt cut him off "_That's why I'm so glad Tom's such a simple person_." Kurt said looking at Blaine waving. Blaine hesitantly waved back.

"_Simple alright. Too bad his brains are in his biceps_." Puck huffed because he could see someone making that argument about his actually self.

"_Jealous are you?_" Kurt asked prissily.

"_Jealous?_" Puck said as if it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. "_Oh, come on Sandy, don't make me laugh_." Puck faked a few haha's at were not very convincing to anyone that he wasn't jealous.

"_And what have you ever done?_" Kurt asked.

Puck looked affronted. "_Oh come on, I could run circles around those jerks_."

Kurt sassed back with "_I'll believe that when I see it_."

Puck was left at the jukebox laughing to himself, but the shocked look was clear.

The stage darkened and the movie screen came back on and Azimo and Puck are trying to find a sport to play. And they spend the entire scene trying to figure out what is a good sport for Puck to play. He tries basketball, wrestling, and baseball. The screen roles up and Azimo tells Puck he should try track. Kurt and Blaine are on one of the tables and Kurt is brushing back one of Blaine's curls. Puck speeds up and does hurdles to impress Kurt. Kurt watches, but after the forth one Puck stumbles and Kurt runs over to help him.

"_Danny, are you alright?_" Puck ignores him. "_Danny, talk to me. The least you can do is talk to me after the way you treated me_."

"_The way I treated-_" he stopped himself. "_I told you I was sorry about that_."

Kurt smiled and said "_Ah, I got you talking._" Puck smiled. "_Are you sure you're okay?_"

"_Yea I'm fine_." He nodded to Blaine. "_You still going out with that jockstrap?_" Kurt looked down and mumbled something. "_Well is he taking you to the dance?_"

"_Well that all depends_." Kurt said wistfully.

"_On what?_" Puck asked.

"_On you_."

"_On me?_" Puck asked. Kurt nodded his head. "_He can stag it_." Puck said waving at Blaine cockily. They walked off stage laughing as the lights went off.

So that's all folks, December is finals, which is hell, but I have a month to write so hopefully you'll have a chapter in less than a month. Then when I got home I had so many things planned, but now it's back to lifelessness and living in pajamas and being your typing monkey :D. Not really, but there are less things I have to accomplish so more time to write.


	23. Dance Shoes

Chapter 23! Me no own Glee.

**So I started writing this like last Wednesday cause I went away for the weekend on Thursday, but I only had like 800 words, which was much too short, Monday I didn't have the energy to write, then Tuesday my grandpa went to the hospital. Then I was watching glee and my inspiration hit with the lovely performance of Summer Nights. I tried so hard to get this up yesterday, but it wasn't meant to be.**

I would like to thank: idowgetit, ColferFan1217, gleekfreak211, Wolfworrier911, RHatch89, Homo Explosion

Here's what you missed on Grease is the Word

The show is on in full swing, the singing, the dancing, the backstage fighting? As we get closer to the end what will happen?

And that's what you missed on Grease is the Word.

Kurt and Puck walk on to the stage. Music is playing in the background and people are dancing. Sam and Mercedes are up front and a bunch of Cheerios are dancing with highly disgruntled football players. Puck runs in with Kurt and hurries him to a table and places up the menus on the table facing the audience. "_What are you doing?_" Kurt asked.

"_I just want a little privacy."_ Brittany walked by as the old waitress and took their orders.

Finn walked over and knocked down the menus and burped at the two. "_How you doing Zuc?_" Puck looks about ready to murder him.

"_Hi Rizzo. How are you?_" Kurt asked trying to be polite.

"_Peachy keen, jelly bean_." Santana replied and Finn pulled the table over.

The rest of the gang heads over making Puck feel like everything has just been ruined. Rachel has a scarf over her head and gets uncomfortable when they mention her getting a job. "_Well you know, they don't pay you very much to start out with._"

"_That's still more than what I make so ante up cause I don't get my allowance till Friday_." Mike said.

Finn replies "_You get allowance?_"

Mike sarcastically told him "_When I'm a good boy I do_."

Santana pulls out some cover up. "_I got so many hickeys people will think I'm a leaper_."

"_Hey, a hickey from Kenickie is like a hallmark card. You care enough to send the best_." Finn said. It took him about a week to be able to say that with a straight face.

Kurt asked Puck "_My parents invited you for tea on Sunday. Do you want to come?_"

The entire gang stopped talking and stared at the two. "_I don't really like tea_." Puck said.

"_You don't have to drink tea_." Kurt said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Well, I don't really like parents_."

Mercedes and Sam have a cute little interaction. "_Well you sure are a cheap date_." Sam said. "_Wait I didn't mean it that way_."

"_I understand_." Mercedes said smiling.

"_I always thought you were a very understanding person_."

"_I am._" She said nodding.

"_You got a date for the dance off?_"

"_No_."

"_Wanna go?_"

"_Yea._" They looked at each other happily.

The Quinn and Matt leave first. Then Mercedes and Sam leave with Mike. Then Kurt and Puck leave. Santana and Finn start arguing and they leave. Rachel just sits there by herself wiping off the milkshake Santana threw at Finn.

Brittany walks over and says "_No use crying over spilt milkshake_. _You know it's near closing time?_"

"_Do you mind if I stay?_"

"_No suit yourself._" Brittany says clearing off the table and Rachel takes off her scarf. "_Wow, your hair. It looks like an Easter egg_."

"_I had a little trouble in tinting class. Actually, I had a little trouble in all my classes. Beauty school sure wasn't what I expected._"

"_Nothing ever is_."

"_Vi, I dropped out. What do you think of waitressing?_"

"_You're too young to know_."

Rachel babbles on about possible careers. "_You know, I wish I had a guardian angel, like Debbie Reynolds in Tammy_."

"_Well if you find him give him my number_." Brittany said before walking off stage.

Rachel is just sitting there when to spotlight ends up on Artie. "_Your story sad to tell, A teenage ne'er do well. Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block! Your future's so unclear now. What's left of your career now? Can't even get a trade in on your smile_!" The Cheerios chimed in with a bunch of "_La la_." Artie wheeled towards her the Cheerios doing they choreography. "_Beauty school dropout, No graduation day for you. Beauty school dropout, Missed your midterms and flunked shampoo! Well at least you could have taken time, to wash and clean your clothes up, After spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your nose up! Baby get moving, Why keep your feeble hopes alive? What are you proving? You've got the dream but not the drive. If you go for your diploma, you could join a steno pool. Turn in your teasin comb and go back to high school!"_

The Cheerios were spinning around Artie doing high kicks and then he rolled closer to Rachel Quinn and Santana came out in the silver garb and tin foil hat. Kurt had helped Emma get these particular costumes ready. _"Beauty school dropout, Hanging around the corner store. Beauty school, It's about time you knew the score. Well they couldn't teach you anything, You think you're such a looker, But no customer would go to you unless she was a hooker! Baby don't sweat it, You're not cut out to hold a job. Better forget it, Who wants their hair done by a slob? Now your bangs are curled, our lashes whirled, but still the world is cruel. Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school! Baby don't blow it, Don't put my good advice to shame. Baby you know it, Even Dear Abby'd say the same! Now I've called the shot, get off the block, I really gotta fly! Gotta be going to that, malt shop, in the sky! Beauty school dropout Go back to high school Beauty school dropout, Go back to high school, Beauty school dropout. Go back to high school_." The scene went black.

The light turned on. There were football players and Cheerios scattered around. The band was up on the high rise in white suites. There was a professional looking camera off to the left side of the stage with Nick, the warbler, primping himself being Vince Fontaine. There were a lot of balloons and the gap under the platform is acting as the door to walk into the dance. There was a spotlight on the arch. Matt walked in first holding a yellow present and he walked off to the side. Jeff, playing Leo the leader of the Scorpions, walks in with Santana in bright red heels and a red and black polka dot dress on one side and Quinn in a pretty teal almost mermaid style dress.

Matt smiled at her "_Hey Marty, looking good_."

Jeff wrapped his arm around Santana and went to do the same to Quinn, but she said "_Would you excuse me just one second_?"

Jeff and Santana walk off to the other side of the stage. "_You're feeling good too_." Matt said smiling handing her the yellow present.

He was completely bypassed because Quinn pointed past him and said "_There he is. That's Vince Fontaine._" Nick was still looking at himself in the mirror.

"_I've seen better heads on beer_." Matt sounded jealous.

"_Would you grow up? He's the living end_." Quinn leered.

She marched right on past Matt. "_Sure_," he called, "_if you like older guys_." She wandered over to watch Nick.

Puck and Kurt walked in next. Puck was really pulling off his pink dress shirt. Kurt looked, in Puck's mind, absolutely delicious in his white dress flowing dress that fell on him perfectly.

"_Danny, this is so exciting_." Kurt gushed. He secretly did love going to dances, particularly ones where he doesn't end up prom queen.

"_Well you see, what you gotta do is, you gotta make friends with the camera man._"

"_You know the camera man?_" Kurt asked surprised.

"_Yea, his name is Ted_." Puck said sounding smug. They walked off to the side of the stage.

Mike and Rachel came in next. Rachel had a blonde wig on with her hair in beehive and an obnoxiously yellow taffeta and Mike was in an equally horrifying, according to Kurt, brown plaid jacket with a yellow shirt and an orange tie. "_Doody, how do I look?_"

Mike glanced down at her. "_Like a beautiful, blonde, pineapple._"

They walked off to the side as the band was getting set up for their performance on the balcony they set up.

Mercedes and Sam walked in through the arch. Sam was wearing a very nice blue checkered suit that made him look hot, according to Mercedes. Sam couldn't help but think Mercedes looked beautiful in pink dress with little fabric roses, even if Mercedes hate the dress herself. "_Boy, the gym never looked so good_." Sam said cheerfully.

"_Yea, did you bring the provisions?_ Mercedes asked conspiratorially. Sam held up two candy bars he had in his sleeve.

A voice came over the speakers. "_Alright kids I want a big circle here_." A random Warbler was standing in the middle telling the kids they were going on the air soon. He told them to start dancing to warm up.

The people started dancing in perfectly choreographed disarray. People were trying to swing dance and failing. The spotlight focused in on Puck and Kurt doing they're well rehearsed swing dance routine. Kurt was lying on the floor with his dress spread out around him. Puck popped him up and then Kurt wrapped his legs around puck and he spun round and round until Kurt bent backwards after Artie finished the song. A slow song came on as Puck dragged Kurt over to take a break on the seats on the sides where a few disgruntled looking Cheerios sat looking unhappy with no one to dance with them.

"_I hope I don't get camera fright_." Kurt said nervously.

"_Don't worry, we'll be cool right?_" Puck said smiling. Kurt nodded. "_Don't worry, come on let's go_." Puck pulled Kurt towards the dance floor again.

Two spot lights turned on. One on Santana and Jeff and the other on Finn and Brittany, and Finn started kissing Brittany's neck. Santana look of hatred wasn't fake, but it was directed at Finn for kissing her Britt. Nick looked ready to attack Finn, but Santana stopped him as per the script and they started dancing again.

The next spotlight went on Sam and Mercedes as they were cutting a dramatic line across the students. "_Why don't you let me lead for a change?_" Sam asked.

"_I_ _can't help it. I'm used to leading_." Mercedes exclaimed.

"_Okay_." Sam said giving up.

The spotlight turned on over Mike and Rachel. "_Doody, can't ya turn me around or something?_" Rachel asked exasperated.

Mike was busy pretending to count his steps and lift his knees high in the air. "_Don't talk French I'm trying to count_."

The spotlight was back on Puck and Kurt. Puck was singing along, quite well, to the lyrics Artie was singing. Kurt looked up at him and asked "_Have you ever thought about singing professionally?_" Puck just started singing in an exaggerated badly sounding voice. He dances Kurt over to where the rest of the gang is standing.

Finn says to Puck "_Zuc, hey Zuc, I want you to meet Cha Cha Di Gregorio." _

"_Sup Zuko baby._" Britt said winking at Puck. Puck started pacing uncomfortably.

"_Who is she?_" Mike asked Rachel.

"_They call me Cha Cha cause I'm the best dancer at St. Bernadette's_."

"_With the worst reputation_." Rachel adds.

Finn and Brittany look at Rachel affronted.

Puck pulls Kurt away from there. "_Who's that girl?_"

"_Ah, she's just a, just a girl I know. That's all._" Puck said hesitantly.

The spot light moves onto Quinn standing by the camera and Nick walks over to her. "_Hi, I'm Vince Fontaine. Do your parents know I come into your room every night? Over KZAZ, that is. I'm judging the dance contest_."

Quinn smiled. "_I don't think I'm entered._"

"_A knock out like you?_" Nick said sounding surprised. "_What's your name?_"

"_Marty._" Quinn said sounding breathless.

"_Marty, what?_" Nick asked.

"_Maraschino, like the cherry_." The two locked eyes and Quinn shook her hips to the end of the song.

Matt walked over and spiked the punch. He played innocent very well and slipped his sunglasses on.

Everyone lined up on the stage across from they're partners. People were dancing down the center. It was Puck and Kurt's turn when Kurt asked "_How do you know her?_" Gesturing to Britt.

"_Oh, uh, she's just an old friend of the family that's all._"

People continued dancing down the center. "_The Rydell fight song_." Someone announced. Tina and Azimo walked down the center as the principal and the coach.

Everyone was clapping. Tina started talking "_When you are finished, you will be happy to know I am not judging the dance contest. I think we all owe a round of applause to Patty Simcox and Eugene Felsnick and committee for their beautiful decorations._"

"_Let's hear it for the toilet paper_." Matt jeered.

"_In a few moments the entire nation will be watching Rydell high, god help us, and I want you all to be on your best behavior._"

"_So no hiney biting_." Matt called.

Tina glared at him for a moment. "_And now here he us prince of the platters Mr. Vince Fontaine._" The kids all start cheering and looking for him. Nick is still talking to Quinn. "_Mr. Vince Fontaine?_" Nick recognizes his cue the second time and he runs off leaving Quinn affronted.

Nick gets up on stage and starts trying to dance like Elvis. The girls start fangirling over him. "_Hiya kids, it's great being here at Rydell high. What's your name sweetheart?_" He asked Tina who glared.

Tina grabbed the mike. "_And now for the rules._"

She handed the mike to Azimo and he said "_Game rule number 1 all couples must be boy gril._"

"_Too bas Eugene_." Someone yelled.

"_Alright, come on_." Azimo continued "_Game rule number 2 during the dance contest if you're tapped on the shoulder you must leave the dance floor immediately or else._"

Tina grabbed the mike back. "_And rule 3 anyone doings tasteless or vulgar movements will be disqualified_."

"_That leaves us out_." Santana said to Jeff.

Azimo looked at the two of them. "_Keep it clean please, keep it clean._"

Nick took the mike back and started talking really fast about how the kids should just have fun and 'enjoy the ride'. The kids started counting down and when they hit one, they started going crazy. "_Hello welcome to national bandstand coming to you live from Rydell high school. It's the event you all have been waiting for, the national dance off. And away we go with Johnny Casino and the Gamblers._" Nick gestured to Artie and the band.

Everyone started dancing until they saw a camera, then it was a flash mob to the camera. They went back to dancing and as 'Hound Dog ended Puck lifted Kurt off the ground. Nick started talking to the home audience and Quinn was right next to him. She looked so embarrassed when he brought her up on national television.

The hand jive came on and everyone was loving it. Nick moved in on Finn and Britt, but he moved on at Finns glare. Then he tried to dance with Kurt, but Puck looked murderous. Nick ended up dancing with Quinn. Rachel and Mike were next to them going wild. Mike stage hit Rachel with his dangerous moves and Nick tapped him on the shoulder.

Santana and Jeff we dancing highly inappropriately, so Nick tapped them on the shoulder too. Nick just started hugging Quinn. Jeff then started beating Finn up for dancing with Britt. Santana and Brittany were trying to break up the seemingly testosterone fit going on between the two. They were very convincing actors.

They were finally separated and Finn grabbed Brittany's leg as she was moving her skirt to the beat. Finn almost made it down into a split. Couples started running everywhere and going back and forth and they were all dancing. Santana stormed angrily off the dance floor in a huff.

Kurt and Puck were dancing together happily until Brittany cut in. Puck really didn't appreciate her dance lessons as much as he enjoyed his and Kurt's. Kurt ran off upset.

Tina handed Puck and Britt the trophy for winning the contest. They all froze center stage with Nick in the middle giving another speech. Puck and Brittany were giving a spotlight slow dance as Matt, Mike and Sam prepared to moon the cameras. Just as they were about to pull down their pants the lights went out.

That's all its long so be happy. Remember I love you guys and your reviews so, keep on reading. ~hearts and hugs Tina… which ftr makes it weird to type Tina's character…


End file.
